


Immortal Beloved

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dom Chris Argent, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Good Alpha Peter Hale, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Possible Daddy kink ( dont quote me on this but it could happen), Protective dad Peter, Shibari, Smut and Fluff, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Chris, Vampires, shopping trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: -A Hot Vampire Daddy Dom who owns a BDSM club  - what more could a young man want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgent trash, I had a need for a Vampire Chris and it snowballed from there. I am three chapters in and committed now.  
> As always a huge thank you to #bunnywest for you diligent comma throwing and grammar wrangling <3 
> 
> Tags will update each chapter,

Ok, so having Peter Hale, hot shot supernatural District Attorney and Alpha on the rise as your Dad’s boyfriend / fiancé was kind of cool, but having Peter devote his needy werewolf side to mothering you to death was not so cool - especially when said snoopy wolf used your lap top and you forgot to clear your browsing history. 

Stiles had lived in mortification and fear for two weeks. Peter had said nothing when he had handed the laptop back, but Stiles had found a few new sites included in his bookmarks under a new tab _\- Kink 101._   Jesus, Peter. 

The urge to hide in his room and never again come out was strong when Peter slid an expensive black business card across the table. The card was simple and elegant with the name  _Shangri la_  embossed in red letters. In smaller font was the club’s address.  

“It's a small exclusive club run by an old friend of mine. They’re having an introductory night tonight and I think the answers you were looking for online could be answered there,” Peter said with no fanfare. 

Stiles could lie, say that he was just looking at the websites and had no real interest other than purely academic, but the man was a werewolf and a lawyer - he could smell the lie a mile off. 

“You didn’t tell Pops, did you?” Stiles would die if his dad knew. They shared a lot, but there were just some things his father did not need to know. 

“Of course not, sweetheart. I’m only bringing this up because I want you to be safe, and I want you to have the right knowledge and experiences. But you know, your father would not be judgmental in the least. You and your father have similar tastes.” Peter gave a small grin as he slid a glass of juice across to Stiles. 

“Nope. No really, nope. Don’t want to know what you and the old man get up to. There’s not enough brain bleach in the world.” Stiles held his hands up.   

Peter shook his head and pouted. “Eat your breakfast, cheeky brat.” 

Stiles watched Peter fuss over a tub of pasta he was going to take to John at work. It was strange but kind of nice, how Peter had just merged into his dad’s and his life.  

“You don’t seem weirded out by what you saw on my laptop,” Stiles said around a mouthful of Peters homemade granola. One of the many perks of having Peter move in was a huge upgrade in quality of the food he and his dad were eating. 

Peter chuckled and walked around the table, pulling Stiles into a hug. “Pup, I just want you safe, and to have good experiences. I think my friend Christopher is right up your alley. He owns the club, and he’ll be able to answer all of your questions.”    
   
Stiles sighed, relaxing into the hug; Peter really did give the best hugs. “So is he a Werewolf like you?”  

“He is not, sweet boy, but he’s also not human. But it's not my place to tell you. Just know you’ll be safe with him. He and I bonded over our sordid family past, both escaping the toxic miasma that was our families. I have helped him with several legal issues, and he has helped out in other capacities.” Peter pulled away from the hug, giving Stiles a hard look. “Promise me you won’t meet with that man who messaged you on that other site.” 

“PETER!! Jesus, invasion of privacy much?”  

“I didn’t read the message sweetheart, but I did look at this Theo’s profile, and I don’t trust him – he’s too smooth. He sets my teeth on edge.”  

“Fine. Just no more snooping, OK?  I know your Papa wolf impulses get the better of you sometimes, but please, no more sniffing around.”  

“You left the browser tabs open, pup, when you handed me the laptop.“  At Stiles’s scowl, Peter laughed. “I promise, no more snooping.”  

Stiles was tempted to make Peter swear on a bible or something like that, but he knew deep down Peters heart was in the right place. 

“Right, now finish your breakfast and get changed. We’re going to the mall.”  

“Why?” Stiles was always suspicious when Peter suggested a trip out. 

“We need to find you the perfect outfit for tonight.” Peter flicked the dish towel in Stiles’s direction  

“What? No. I have clothes,” Stiles frowned. “Peter, who are you texting”  

Peter smiled at his phone. “Lydia. She’ll be meeting us there at 10. Now chop- chop, get moving - the day is wasting and I don’t want to spend all of my Saturday in that Den of Blah.”  

Stiles scowled at his soon to be stepfather, knowing that the battle was lost before it was even begun. “Fine, but I am not going to enjoy this.”  

“I know, pup,” Peter chuckled. 

 

The mall was a nightmare, people bustling everywhere, but Peter and Lydia knew exactly where they were going.  First stop was a  men's shop that had music blaring, where Stiles was handed a pair of fitted black jeans and a body hugging black shirt that made Stiles side eye both his friends.  Those jeans were never going to fit, and that shirt  - he was going to look like such a dick in it. But neither Lydia nor Peter chose to listen to his concerns, throwing more clothes at him to try on. 

“Hmm. Those stove pipe jeans with the nice fitted back shirt for tonight, and perhaps that waistcoat I saw on the hanger.”  

Peter tapped a finger to his lips and Lydia nodded. “Not too much, casual yet smart.” Peter grabbed several more items and then took them to the cashier to pay. 

“Peter, I can pay for these; you know I do work and make my own money.” Stiles tried to give the cashier his card, but Peter slapped his hand away. 

   
“You’re an assistant librarian, pup. I know how much you make. Besides, let me do this for you. Providing for my mate’s son makes me happy.” Peter gave Stiles a glowing smile.  

Damn him, pulling out the mate card. “Fine. But no more, seriously.” He doubted that Peter would listen to him, but he had to try. 

Next, Stiles was dragged into a hairdressers and primped and preened until he didn’t recognize himself. Glancing at the big mirror, he had to admit he looked pretty good. They had left his hair a little longer than he normally liked to wear it, but it did look good. 

They parted ways with Lydia after a quick bite of lunch. She gave Stiles one of her famous no bullshit pep talks, Peter already blabbing about the club to her. 

 “You know, normally I’d like to argue with Peter’s plan. but I think he’s right. You and I have talked about this before. What you're looking for, you’re not just going to find on some random hookup site, and I don’t think Peter would let you go there if he didn’t trust this guy.” Lydia gave Stiles an encouraging grin. “Who knows? You could meet the Daddy Dom of your dreams.“  

   
“ _Lyds_ _,_ ” Stiles hissed, looking around hoping that nobody had heard.  

Peter winked at Lydia. “Well, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised when you meet Christopher, pup.” 

Lydia stood, smoothing her dress down. “Well, I have to meet Jordan.” Reaching over, she gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red mark from her lipstick. “Call me tomorrow.” Turning to Peter she gave him a stern glare, red lips turned down in a scowl. “I’m trusting you, Peter. This friend better take care of Stiles.” 

“I promise you, Chris is the perfect gentleman. Stiles is going to have a wonderful night.” Before she left, she slid a bag across the table from Sephora “The colors will be perfect, and there is the name of a youtuber in  the bag to walk you through how to use it. Send me a photo.” And with that Lydia disappeared into the crowd. 

Stiles opened the bag and gasped. Inside were a range of quality cosmetics, light foundation, a small brush set, two shades of lip gloss,  a lovely dark eye pencil, and a little pot of what looked like glitter. At Peter’s interested look, Stiles slid the bag over. “She really has excellent taste, and that pale pink lip gloss will be lovely with your coloring.” 

Stiles looked at the bag, not daring to look up at Peter. “It's just something I was interested in.  You don’t think it's strange? You know, that I want to…“ Stiles tipped his head towards the bag of cosmetics.  

“No, pup. I think it’s lovely, and if you want help, I’ll be happy to assist.”   

Without thinking, Stiles reached over and hugged Peter. “Thank you. I don’t just mean for all this.  For loving Pops, and just, you know.”  

Peter’s eyes grew wide at the sudden open affection, but he hugged Stiles back. “You know I would do anything for you and your father, Stiles. You’re my family, and it’s no hardship loving your father or you, pup.”  

 Stiles hugged Peter tighter, “Love you too Creeperwolf.” Pulling away he wiped his eyes. The middle of a crowded food court wasn’t the ideal place to have a family feelings fest, but he was feeling just too good. 

 

 

 

By the time they made it home, John’s car was parked in the drive. Peter let out a happy purr, and if Stiles didn’t know the man better, he’d say he almost skipped to the front door. “Honey I’m hoooome,” Peter yelled as he came in. Stiles couldn’t hold back the bark of laugher when he saw his dad sweep in and swoop up the Alpha in a hug. God, they were such saps. 

Putting Peter down, John gave Stiles a hug. “You boys have fun at the mall?”  

“It was noisy and filled with people who need to learn about deodorant, but we got Stiles what he needs for tonight, didn’t we pup?” Peter dropped the bags near the stairs. 

“Yeah, and Peter didn’t flash claws once, not even when a kid got his lollipop stuck to Peter’s pants,” Stiles chuckled as he went to grab the bags. “I'm going to take these up and shower.”  

As he climbed the stairs, he could still hear his Pops and Peter. “This date thing you’ve set him up on.  He’s going to be safe, yeah?” 

“John, he will have a fantastic time, I promise you. You think I would let our Stiles go out with just anyone?” Peter’s tone was warm. “Now, my handsome law officer, where’s my kiss? You’ve been gone all night.” 

“I'm sorry babe, the pile-up on the interstate was a nightmare. Come here and let me kiss you.” God, they were so gone on each other. 

 

Stiles unpacked the clothes and other things they had gotten at the mall onto his bed. He had to admit, the jeans and shirt did look good on, and the waistcoat was really nice. He left them on the bed, and packed the rest of the new clothes away in his closet.   

God, he was really doing this.  

He sat down at his desk and noticed that there was a new email.  

 

 **Dear Stiles** **,**  

 **Peter has been very** **generous** **in his praise and highest regard for you. I was surprised - I never thought Peter actually capable of liking someone more than himself.**  

 **I am looking forward to meeting you tonight** **,** **and hope that this first taste of the lifestyle will be enjoyable for you.**  

 **I know you will have many questions** **,** **and I will be happy to answer them** **.** **B** **e assured** **,** **nothing is expected of you** **.** **Y** **ou will be my guest. If at any time you feel uncomfortable** **,** **please let me know.**    
   
**I want this experience to be enjoyable and thrilling for you** **.** **I look forward to meeting you in the flesh tonight.**    
   
**Peter ha** **s** **been kind enough to share a photo of you so I would know who to expect** **,** **and I am delighted to say the least** **.** **I hope I do not sound to** **o** **forward** **,** **but it has been some time since I have seen such a stunning young man. I think it is only fair to share** **a picture** **of myself.**  

 **Till tonight** **,** **Stiles** **.**  

 

Stiles’s jaw hit the floor when he opened the image file. Damn, the man was sin and lust wrapped up in one glorious package. Oh my god, that beard. Stiles’s mind went straight to thoughts of how it would feel against his skin, of calling this man Sir or Daddy, being bound up by him.  

 _Keep calm_ _,_ _Stiles_ _._ _He’_ _s not your date_ _._ _He’_ _s just going to show you around the club._  

Stiles hit the shower, making sure every inch of himself was clean as he could get it. As he was slipping on the jeans, a knock sounded on his door and Peter came in with a small back bag. “I was going to wait and give this to you for your birthday, but, well, I thought tonight would be a good time.”  

Stiles took the bag and tipped out the contents. On a leather cord sat a silver wolf’s head. In its jaws it held a silver triskele.  

“Any supernatural creature will know you are under the protection of the Hale Alpha and pack,” Peter said, looking almost nervous. 

“Wow. Peter, this is - thank you.”  

“Well I’m glad you like it.  Now, best hurry up.” Peter left him then, and Stiles pulled out the bag that Lydia had given him. With some trial and error, and after yelling for Peter’s help, Stiles eventually managed to achieve the look he wanted. Not too heavy, just a fine dusting of blush and a light touch of gloss to his lips, with dark eyeliner accentuating his long lashes. He even dabbed a fine dusting of glitter along his collar bone, so when his shirt shifted you saw the glimmer. Giving himself on last look in the mirror he smiled. Well if nothing else, he looked good tonight. 

Pulling his phone out, he took a quick photo and sent it to Lydia.  An emoji filled response followed, with the words  _s_ _moking_ _h_ _ot._  

 

Coming down the stairs, Stiles saw his dad and Peter come out of the kitchen. “Why do I feel like I’m seeing him off on his first date, Peter? Where’s the phone?  I wanna take a photo. Stiles, stay put.” John wandered off to find his phone while Peter straightened Stiles’s shirt. “You look amazing, pup. Christopher is going to just swoop you up.“  

“You really think so?”  

“I do, pup. Now let your father take his photo, then off with you.”  

“Damn son, when did you go and grow up on me?” John smiled at Stiles. “Let me guess, the makeup was from Lydia. That girl has good taste.”  

Stiles fought the urge to twirl with the fond looks both his dad and Peter were giving him. “So you don’t think it's too much?”  

“No pup, I think it's perfect.” Peter stood alongside John, resting his head on his mate’s shoulder. John let out a sigh. “My baby boy’s all grown up. Dammit, I feel old now.”  

“Oh, hush. Just think, we have the house to ourselves tonight. I'll make you feel young again, don’t you worry.” Stiles tried to ignore the lecherous look Peter was giving his dad. 

 “Eww, guys. I’m still in the room!”  

“I suppose he’s too old for me to make him have a curfew,” John grumbled.  

“Yes dear, he is. Now let the boy go out and enjoy himself.”  

Peter handed Stiles a calfskin wallet. “The card is in there and everything you will need for tonight. Don’t argue, just take it.”  

The wallet was brand new, and inside was the mentioned card, cash, and  _oh god_ ,  condoms .   _“Peter_ _!_ _”_  

“Less talk, more movement. We’ll see you in the morning.“ Peter opened the door and shooed Stiles towards Rosco. 

 

The club was housed in one of the older factory buildings on the far side of town. When Stiles pulled up, he noticed the parking lot was full and he could see people heading towards the entrance.  

Pushing open the doors, Stiles was not sure what he was expecting to see, maybe some freaky dungeon scene or lots of semi dressed people. Certainly not a comfortably decorated front room with lush sofas and a bar with fruit juice and water. He was also not expecting to see Boyd standing at the front desk. 

“Boyd, man you work here?” Stiles was actually relieved to see a familiar face and Boyd’s warm smile was just the thing to help calm Stiles’s nerves. 

“Hey, Stilinski. What brings your skinny ass here?”  

Stiles reached into his wallet and pulled out the invite card, “Um, Peter kind of arranged this for me. I’m supposed to meet Mr Argent.” 

Boyd smiled. “Cool, you have the boss man showing you around. You’ll be in good hands, and Erica's about. She’s DM tonight, so if you have any problems, see her alright?” Boyd reached into a drawer and pulled out a white arm band, slipping it over Stiles’s  wrist. “White arm band means your first visit and you are a guest here to learn about our little family. No one will cross any lines with you OK? The bar here only sells nonalcoholic drinks, so you don’t have to worry about some drunk trying to come on to you.  Sir is very rigorous in keeping this a safe, happy environment.” 

Stiles nodded, fingering the rubber band around his wrist. “So you said Erica is DM tonight. What does that mean?”  

“She’s Dungeon Monitor, keeps an eye on everyone. Any trouble. She’ll come in and deal with it, even if it's just helping out a nervous first time Dom or Sub. She’s really great at it.” Boyd handed Stiles a Black booklet. “Here. Have a look at this while I go let Sir know you’re here." Boyd gave Stiles a pat on the arm and headed deeper into the club. 

Stiles read the pamphlet that Boyd had given him.  

 

 **At the Shangri La** **,** **we encourage you to find your true self, to embrace and enjoy** **,** **but also to play safe** **.** **W** **e ask all participants to follow these guidelines** **.**    
 

  * **Honesty of the Self**  – give solid thought to your desires, needs, limits – know and respect yourself 
  * **Honesty with Others**  – give a plain truth answer with respect and courtesy; no need to elaborate if other respects you 
  * **Respect the Individual**  – do not assume you know them, their kinks, comfort zones, or their limits 


  * **Respect Privacy**  – do not ask intimate questions about where someone lives or works 
  * **Respect their Body**  – do not touch unless given  ** _explicit_**   ** _permission_**. This does not include flirting/suggestions 
  * **Respect the Collar**  – if a submissive is collared, ask permission to talk; NEVER hit on them 
  * **Respect Choices of Others**  – don’t challenge or judge other people's orientation, identity, or lifestyle 



 

 

 

He then read about the upcoming events - the weekly coffee get-togethers, a Healthy Submissive summer workshop, and a Shibari class that Mr. Argent was giving. What would it feel like to be bound up in those intricate knots, to be powerless and at your Dom's mercy? Stiles’s mind pulled up interesting scenarios. 

“Hello Stiles, I hope dear Boyd has not overloaded you with information.“ A gravelly voice drew Stiles out of his daydreams, Stiles was very proud of himself when he didn’t flail or let out a squeak. God, the man was gorgeous.  

“Um nope. Hi Mr. Argent.” Stiles extended his hand, not sure what to do in this situation. “Oh shit, sorry, am I supposed to call you Sir or Master? I really have no idea what I’m doing.” 

Chris took Stiles’s hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the top of it. Stiles shivered at the touch of the cool lips. 

 “Sweet boy, I would love one day to hear you call me Sir if you decided that was something you wanted, but for now let's get to know one another and the club. You can call me Chris.” 

Stiles felt himself getting lost in the clear blue eyes of the older man; Stiles spark reacted to something in the man, a faint tingle under his skin. “You're not human, are you?” he whispered. 

Chris smiled with a closed mouth, “You’re very perceptive, Stiles. I’m not - does that worry you?”  

   
Stiles let out a snort. “Not in the slightest. My dad is engaged to Peter  _I am the Alpha_ Hale, my two best friends are betas in his pack, and my other friend is a banshee engaged to a hellhound. So nope, can’t see it being a problem. Would it be rude to ask what you are?”  

Chris let his eyes shimmer, the blue changing to an intense silver. His smile shifted, his canine teeth elongating and his grin becoming even more predatory. Stiles couldn’t help himself and reached out to touch one of the teeth poking out. Chris shivered under the touch. “Oh wow, you’re a Vampire.” 

“Yes Stiles, I am.  You're not frightened?“ There was a hint of surprise in the man's voice.  

Stiles felt proud that his voice didn’t quaver. “Nope. I don't think Peter would have let me anywhere near you if he thought you would hurt me.”  

Chris let his eyes fade back to normal and his teeth recede. “Oh my sweet boy, I would love to hurt you. But only in the best ways, and only with your permission.”  

“Dude, you can't say stuff like that. I mean I’m just me, I’m nothing special.” Stiles could feel the heat of his blush rising. 

“On the contrary Stiles, you are a remarkable young man. You helped defend your pack, only just having learned about your spark. You helped broker a peace between Alpha Deucalion and the Hales, something no one thought possible.” Chris stroked a thumb over Stiles’s hand which he still held. “Such a strong, fascinating, young man.  How could I not want to meet you?”  

“Peter’s been telling tales again I see; you know he’s prone to exaggerating,” Stiles shrugged.  “Sooo, Peter also told you what he found snooping through my laptop?”  

Chris tipped his head back and laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Stiles felt his heart give a thump. Oh boy, he was so gone on this guy already. "He mentioned that he felt you had interests where I may be able to offer you some expertise. What do you know of places like this or of BDSM, Stiles?” 

“Not much really. I, um, watched some porn and found some web sites, one, The BDSM learning center, they have a   questionnaire that you can fill out and it sort of helps point you in the right direction whether you’re a Dom or a sub and what sort of level you could be at. Mine came out as a higher level Sub, not really sure what that means. It also had a basic kinks list, I wasn’t sure on half of them but I answered what I could,” Stiles answered in a rush, wanting to be honest about his experience but also embarrassed about his lack thereof. 

 

“Peter tells me you had been away studying, behavioral sciences I believe, but you returned home after six months.” There was no judgement in Chris’s tone and Stiles felt that he wanted to be honest with this man. 

 “Yeah, the course work was great, but I didn’t do so well away from Beacon Hills.  I kind of got sick - I forgot to eat and take my Adderall, and then Donovan happened. I felt like a failure, but Dad and Peter were really good, they kind of suggested I come home, take some courses through the local college, and I got the job at the Library three days a week. I'm trying to save up for my own place, you know, to give Dad and Peter some space.”   

Stiles looked at where he and Chris’s hands were joined. If felt nice, he didn’t feel pressured to talk, but Chris’s gentle tone encouraged it. 

“Who was Donovan?” 

Stiles looked at where his fingers were twined with Chris’s. “He was a mistake. An asshole, only I didn’t see it at the time. We broke up and he didn’t take it too well.” 

“Is this man a threat to you, Stiles?” Stiles looked up at Chris and could see the vampire's eyes flash. 

 Shaking his head, Stiles answered, “I don’t think so. Dad kind of warned him off, and Peter was furious and wanted to…you know…” Stiles took his hand from Chris’s to imitate claws. “Dad probably would have let him, but Donovan's family are a pretty powerful New York family, and they could have made problems for Peter. I didn’t want that.”  

Chris took Stiles’ hand back in a soft grip and spoke quietly. 

“Very good sweet boy, thank you for answering my question so well.” Chris kept stroking his hand, and Stiles felt himself relax under the praise. Hearing this man praise him had his heart rate slowing, and his voice felt like soft fingers running down Stiles’s spine.  “Would you like to have a look at the rest of the club now Stiles? There are several couples playing tonight, and they are more than happy for you to watch.” Chris helped Stiles to his feet still holding his hand. Stiles thought the cool skin of a Vampire would feel gross or unpleasant, but the strength in those hands, the gentle touch, made his stomach swoop. 

“How would you like me to introduce you to the others? As Stiles, or would you like me to give you a play name for now?” Chris questioned as he led them across the room. 

Stiles, head caught up in all that he had just learned, was caught out. “Uh,  I’m not sure?” Biting his lip, he struggled to think.  

He let out a little whimper when Chris’s thumb gently pulled his lip from between his teeth. “You’ll make yourself bleed if you keep doing that. Now sweetheart, a name, hmm…I know just the thing,” Chris smiled. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Stiles answered automatically, then blushed, lowering his eyes when he realized what he said.  

Chris growled softly, “Oh, you are going to be the second death of me, aren't you little Mischief?“ 

Chris led them through a thick oak door into a large area with music playing softly and couples gathered on various sofas. “This is where we can relax before a scene or just come to catch up. We are a close community.” 

 A statuesque lady in head to toe red leather waved as they entered. Kneeling at her feet was a beautiful brunette, her hair caught up in an intricate bun. Her head was resting against one red leather clad thigh. “Ah, Madam Patrice. I was hoping to catch you before you and Giselle started. I have a guest who would love to learn more about what we do here.” 

 Giselle looked up from her position at a slight tap from her Mistress, her soft brown eyes fluttering open. "Say hello to Sir, sweet girl,” Patrice commanded softly. Stiles noticed the lovely black collar and cuffs the young brunette wore. She must be Madam P’s sub. 

“Hi Sir, do you have a new sub? That is so exciting!” Giselle chirped, a cheeky smile on her face, 

“Giselle. Manners,” Patrice warned.  

“Sorry, Madam.” Giselle dropped her head but not before giving another grin. Stiles got the feeling he was going become friends with Giselle. Even sitting quietly her bubbly personality couldn’t help but seep through. Patrice was intimidating and exquisitely beautiful, her voluminous mane of red hair up in an impressive pony tail. Stiles felt the authority in her gaze, but he also caught the fond look she gave her sub, and he noticed that her hand was always giving Giselle soft, reassuring touches. 

“I am going to show Mischief around and we’ll look in on Angel and his new sub. I think it will be a good experience for him, and if it wouldn’t be a bother, I was hoping he could also view your rope work with Miss Giselle.”  

Stiles had started to drift listening to the soft rumble of Chris’s words, the warmth of his hand still holding his making Stiles feel warm and safe. 

“Of course, that should be fine, and I think it's is an excellent idea watching Angel. He’s such a caring intuitive Dom and he’s found a perfect new sub, it should be lovely to watch.” Patrice stood and gently lifted Giselle to her feet. “We should be getting ready. We look forward to seeing you soon, Mischief.”  

“Wow,” Stiles breathed out. “She’s just ... wow.” Chris chuckled at Stiles. “Patrice is one of the best, and she and Giselle, well, call me old fashioned, but I think they have a love match.”  

“So that happens, real relationships?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow. “That came out wrong. I mean, they have a relationship outside of here?” Stiles waved a hand.  

“It can happen, yes. For some it is a break from their everyday. Pthers like Patrice and Giselle have a formal contract between them, plus they are dating in a more traditional sense.” Stiles nodded as Chris spoke. “Giselle gave me permission earlier to share a little bit about her, she felt it may help you understand. In the real world she has a job that brings her much joy, but also she is faced with the brutal realities of what life can be like. She also, since early childhood, has dealt with crippling anxiety and OCD,  but since joining our family has found it easier to cope. Having a Dom who understands those issues and who can help Giselle find a healthy place was paramount, and she has that with Patrice.” 

Stiles started to chew on his lip again as he thought. 

“Stiles, please don’t do that.” Chris spoke in a firm tone, and Stiles let his lip slip from between his teeth.  “Good boy. Now let's go see if we can find Angel.” Again, at Chris’s praise Stiles felt his stomach swoop pleasurably and his skin tingle. 

Chris led them to a long corridor with rooms off to each side. “This is where private scenes take place. We have scenes in the main room for all to enjoy, or I will hold a class like the one I am holding next week.” 

“I saw that in the pamphlet Boyd gave me. You're going to be teaching beginner Shibari,” Stiles answered. Again, the thought of ropework set his heart beating higher. 

Chris took a deep breath and smiled, his teeth showing bright in the dim light. "Does the thought of ropes excite you, Stiles?” 

Stiles ducked his head, hoping Chris couldn’t see the blush. “I never have, but I think it might, I...” 

“It's OK, sweetheart. At the end of the night I’ll give you a form to fill out. It will have a list of kinks that you can mark yes or no if you would like to try or not. Also you will have a place to write your hard and soft limits, but we will go through that later, for now just enjoy the evening.” Chris gave Stiles’s hand a reassuring squeeze and led him to the first door. 

“Now Master Angel has a new sub that he is currently training. Tonight, they are working on the Submissive poses and the correct form when kneeling for your Dom.” Chris knocked on the door and waited until a voice called for them to come in.  

The room was warm but not uncomfortably so, and Stiles noticed various objects in a glass case on one side of the room. Other paddles and crops hung from hooks along one wall. He wasn’t sure whether they scared him or aroused him. Chris’s rich chuckle was close to his ear. “Do you see something that interests you?” 

“I-don’t know.”  

Stiles’s mouth felt dry and his legs a little weak. Chris’s arm was immediately around his waist. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”  

Stiles nodded and leaned into Chris’s touch. “Yeah. It's just a bit overwhelming." 

Chris led Stiles over to a large leather sofa and sat him down. It was only then he became aware of the other two in the room, a tall athletically built young man was kneeling in the center of the room. Stiles noticed that he knelt on a soft looking kneeling pad. An older man stood off to one side. 

Chris spoke softly to the other Dom. “Master Angel, thank you for allowing Mischief and I this opportunity to watch you and Sun work.”  

“You’re very welcome Master Chris, Sun and I were working on kneeling form.” As he spoke, he moved the leather crop in his hand so it trailed lightly up Sun’s back. “Shoulders back, pet. Much better, see how that feels.” 

Stiles looked on, fascinated by the sub in front of him. The young man was dressed in only a pair of boxer briefs, a modesty that was for Stiles’s benefit he was sure, but Stiles was entranced by the sub’s face. Eyes closed, the man looked perfectly relaxed, unfazed at being the center of attention.   
   
“He has absolute trust that his Dom will keep him safe, his only thought at the moment is pleasing his Sir,” Chris whispered against Stiles’s ear. Stiles imagined himself in the sub’s position and found it was easy to picture, especially if it was Chris praising him. 

They continued to watch Master Angel and Sun work though repetitions of kneel and sit. Stiles was entranced, watching the two work together and the soft commands of the Dom were even having an effect on Stiles. He found himself relaxing more against Chris’s side. 

They stayed for a few more minutes before Chris stood, extending a hand to Stiles to help him up.  Chris thanked Angel and Sun and led Stiles out of the room and down the corridor. Before they entered the next room, Chris asked, “How are you feeling sweetheart, less nervous?”  

“It’s not what I was expecting.” Stiles spoke softly, looking at the carpeted floor.  

“You were expecting to walk in and see the sub chained and his backside paddled red?” Chris asked, not unkindly. 

“Um, kind of.” Stiles flushed a little at the reaction his body had to that comment. 

 “Oh believe me Stiles, that is something that can happen if you want. But only when a Sub and Dom have complete consent and both parties are ready. Sometimes pleasing your Dom is less about the physical and more about the mental. Sun’s willingness to follow his Dom's guidance, giving control over to his Dom, allowing him to guide him, this makes a Dom feel powerful and in control.”  

Stiles went to chew his lip again but stopped, and saw Chris’s lips quirk in a soft smile. Warmth fluttered in his belly. “Sun seemed to be almost in a trance.”  

“By pleasing his Dom and by experiencing pleasure at pleasing him, a Sub can experience Subspace. Sun was not quite there, but close. It’s a feeling of euphoria and wellbeing, trusting your Dom will be there. I am told it is a wonderful sensation.”  

Stiles was caught up listening to Chris,  wondering if he would ever experience such a thing. His old self-worth issues began to sneak in. Why would a hot Dom like Chris even want someone like himself? Stiles was sure there had to be a line of pretty, eager, subs just begging for Chris. 

The Vampire issue didn’t even really bother Stiles. He did have an awful lot of questions about that, but bombarding the man with them might be rude.  

They watched a few more couples doing scenes.  Stiles listened, rapt, while the Doms in charge explained the scene they were in, and later he listened to Giselle when she spoke about what it was like in Subspace. Then he learned about aftercare, and that part really surprised Stiles and made him feel even better about his choices, knowing that the Dom's in Chris’s club took aftercare so seriously. 

Stiles lets out a tired yawn as they walked back towards the front room. “Tired, sweetheart? You’ve seen a lot tonight.” 

Stiles realized he was tired but also relaxed. Tonight was fun and informative, and  he had to admit, it fueled his desire to try this for himself. But he also knew he didn’t want to start down this path with some strange Dom. 

He wanted Chris. 

Chris, as if sensing Stiles’s thoughts, (maybe he did - who knows what funky mind shit Vampires could do), led Stiles through the front room towards his office. He  steered Stiles over to a comfortable sofa and Chris left the room, returning with fruit juice. “Here, drink this sweet boy, and let's talk for a moment.”  

Stiles took the drink and at the first taste of the juice realized he was incredibly thirsty. He sipped at the sweet juice as Chris sat down next to him.  “I need to be honest with you, Stiles. I have not wanted a Submissive for a very long time.  My needs can be intense, and I have high standards in what I expect from my Sub. When I originally offered to help you for Peter, it was on the understanding that I would introduce you to the lifestyle, and maybe help you find the right Dom, if you wanted one.”    
   
Stiles felt his heart sink. Chris was trying to let him down gently. He should have guessed that there was no way a man like Chris would want someone like Stiles. ”Oh.  I  - um. Thanks for showing me around, Chris. I should be going. I’ve already taken up too much of your time.”    
   
Stiles went to stand, but Chris reacted lightning quick, his hand wrapping around Stiles’s arm. “Stiles, sit down please and let me finish.” 

Stiles responded almost instinctively to the commanding tone in Chris’s voice, sitting immediately. 

”As I was saying, originally that was my thought, though the more Peter spoke of you and the more I learned, the more I found myself excited at the chance to meet you. When I walked out and saw you sitting there tonight, I knew I would never forgive myself if I let another be your Dom.” Chris took his hand from Stiles’s arm and gave Stiles a hopeful smile. 

“You want me?  _Me?_ ” Stiles looked at the handsome Dom in shock.     
   
“I do, Stiles. If you would have me - I know there’s a lot to take on board, and I don’t expect an answer right away, but just know this. I would be overjoyed to guide you, to be the Dom someone as special as you deserves.”  

Stiles looked down at his hands, his mind tumbling with possibilities. “I really want to say yes, but I know I need to think about this.” 

“I agree, Stiles.  This is a big decision. I will send you a link to some informative blogs, and a kink list to fill out. I will also include my phone number - call me anytime with any questions, or if you just want to talk.” Chris smiled sweetly, and Stiles knew his decision was already made, but he was going to be sensible.  

“Hang on, you said day or night. Don’t you, um, you know, have to sleep during the day?”  

Chris chuckled, his deep laugh making Stiles blush. “No, sweet thing, and before you ask, yes, I can go out in the daylight. I’ll tell you what ,make a list of things you want to ask, and I’ll call you in a few days with answers.”  

“So, do I call you Edward or Blade?“ Stiles sniggered and was pleased to see Chris smile. 

“I don’t sparkle Stiles, but I do own a sword.” Chris’s blue eyes were shining with amusement.  

“OK. You know I’m going to have pages of questions, right? And not just about the BDSM stuff.”  

Chris took Stiles’s hand and gently stood him up so they were facing each other. “I do sweet boy, and I look forward to it. Now, one last favor before I let you go.”  

“Yes, anything.” Stiles bounced a little on the soles of his feet in anticipation 

“A kiss before you leave?” Chris almost looked bashful, his blue eyes so bright, the small tilt to his lips making Stiles want to just reach up and stroke his face.    
   
“Yes please, Sir.”  

Chris growled softly and pulled Stiles against him. He felt one of Chris’s strong, muscled arms snake around his waist, the other holding the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss. The brush of Chris’s beard sent sparks along Stiles’s skin, the press of his cool lips making Stiles want to swoon like a 1950s movie starlet. 

Chris’s lips were cool and velvety soft. He controlled the kiss, but did not demand more than Stiles was willing to give. A soft tease of tongue against Stiles’s lips had Stiles whimpering.  Pulling apart, Stiles felt breathless. Opening his eyes, he realized he couldn’t remember closing them. He looked up from under downcast lashes at Chris. “Thank you, Sir” 

“Oh, you are going to be a menace,” Chris growled playfully. “Home with you, so your Poppa wolf will not worry.”  

“Good night Chris.” 

 

Stiles left the club feeling euphoric.  This was not how he had expected the evening to go. God, he couldn’t wait to tell Lydia -  she was going to freak. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Peter saw his phone light up with a message. Reaching over John’s slumbering body, he grabbed his phone and read it. 

“Your pup is coming home safe,” and then another “Why did you not warn me how wonderful he was? Was this your plan, Hale?” 

 

 Peter sighed contentedly. He’d made his pup happy, and maybe even helped his oldest friend - a good day all round. Sighing in contentment, he burrowed back under the blankets, pulling John close. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few extra tags nothing too scary but always better to err on the side of safe.

 

_Stiles hears the whisper of the silken rope unravel behind him. He  lets out an involuntary shiver, Chris's hand cool against his skin._

_"Color ,  Mischief . " his Dom's tone is warm but still full of command._

_"Green, S i r , " Stiles stammers out, the close proximity to his Dom and the first touch of rope making his head foggy, a delicious warmth flooding his skin as he feels the rope wrap around his forearms._

_His skin prickle s  as he fe e l s  his Dom's fangs graze along his exposed bent neck, sending a delicious wave of arousal through him._

_Once  I have you bound up nice and secure, I could do anything I want,” Chri s’ s voice is a rasp in Stiles' ear.  “And you would let me. ”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_  
  
_Stiles whimper s,  the dark lace panties he ’s wearing feeling tight, his erection straining against the silky material._

_“I could use your mouth,  make you swallow me down until you were choking.   Or,” he feel s  a finger trace down his back to the hem of his panties, “I could fill you full of my cock.  make you moan .”  Chris’s fangs are against Stiles’s throat, his breath warm against damp skin.    Stiles can’t help shivering as he feels Chris’s tongue lap against his flesh.  “I could feast on you, drink the sweet nectar that ’ s pumping through your veins.   You'd let me,  would beg and moan for more.   Maybe I would fuck you and drink from you, all at once. ”_

Stiles came hard and woke in a tangle of sheets, come soaking his pjs. Holy fuck.  He looked around – yep,  in his own room. Shit, that was intense. He hadn’t had  a sex dream like that since,  well, forever. 

Looking at the mess he had made, he groaned. Yup, going to need a shower. If Peter got a whiff of this, Stiles was going to cop so much shit. 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Stiles came down for breakfast in the morning ready to face the nosy, well-meaning questions from Peter. He could smell the delicious aromas of fresh brewed coffee and the unmistakable smell of Peter’s buttermilk pancakes.  

He dropped into one of the chairs at the breakfast table ready for Peter’s questions and was almost disappointed when all he got was a hand ruffling his hair, and a soft “Morning, pup.” 

Peter placed a plate full of pancakes and bacon in front of Stiles, then sat down across from him, nursing a large mug of coffee. 

 “Dad still asleep?” 

Peters lips quirked in a smug grin. “Yes. I think I quite wore the poor man out last night.”    
   
Stiles fought the urge to gag or make a snarky comment.  In truth, he was happy that Peter and his old man had found each other. Peter doted on his Pops, and if putting up with Peter’s need to overshare occasionally was par for the course, then so be it. 

Stiles lifted a fork full of pancake to his mouth and at the first taste groaned in appreciation “Peter, these are the best.” 

He watched as Peter puffed up a little at the praise “Thank you Pup, providing for one's pack is important.” 

Peter continued to sip his coffee and check through emails on his laptop while Stiles wolfed down his pancakes and bacon. It was nice, but Peter’s sudden polite disinterest was beginning to bug Stiles.  

Finishing his breakfast Stiles pushed his plate away from him and he let out a small burp, a raised eyebrow from Peter the only indication the man had noticed. 

“So, you’re not gonna ask me about last night?” In truth, Stiles wanted desperately to talk to someone about it, and Lydia was having a weekend away with Jordan, so he didn’t want to bombard her with texts. Like his Dad, Jordan worked stupidly long shifts and had only a limited amount of free time to spend with Lydia. And his dad was  _definitely_ out of the question. So really, that left Peter. 

   
“Peter?”  

“Yes, pup?” Peter kept reading his damn emails, not looking up.  

“Are you really not going to ask?” Stiles blurted out, finding Peter’s interest in his emails frustrating and rude. 

Peter looked up from his laptop, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners as he fought back a smile. “Ask what, Stiles? I’m not a mind reader.” 

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose – god, the man was so frustrating at times. “About last night” 

“Oh, how did that go?” Peter asked with an infuriatingly feigned air of indifference. Stiles caught on when he saw the subtle twitch Peter’s mouth gave. The wolf was dying to know, but wanted to play the cool card. Two could play at that game. 

“It was fine. Chris was nice.” Stiles got up to grab another cup of coffee. Coming back to the table, he sunk down in his chair and smirked at Peter. 

“Mother Moon!” Peter exclaimed, closing his laptop. “Yes, Stiles. Of course I want to know how it went, but I was trying to show some consideration, not be a, how did you put it?  _Nosywolf_  .” 

Stiles smiled. “Sorry, Poppa wolf. It was amazing. I mean the club was just  - wow. Did you know Boyd and Erica work there?”  

“Yes. When Chris offered them positions there they came to ask if I thought it would be a good idea.” Stiles sometimes forgot that Peter was standing in as surrogate Alpha while Derek and Isaac were away in France. 

Stiles looked at his coffee as he spoke. “So Chris, is a vampire, huh?” 

“Ahh. I thought he would tell you. Chris has never been ashamed of it. Just don’t get him started on stories about the Great Fire of London,  my  _gods_  that man can go on.” 

Stiles did the mental arithmetic “How old is he?”   
   
Peter got up and started fixing a plate for John, tutting at Stiles. “That’s a rude question in most circles, young man.”  

“Yeah I know, but he did say I should think up a list of questions to ask him,” Stiles shrugged. 

“I’m fairly certain that was about the other, and not his being a vampire,” Peter murmured into his cup. 

“Nope. He said I could ask about that stuff too. I get the feeling he wants to go into this with no secrets or reservations. It’s good.” Stiles smiled, thinking about the kiss he had shared with Chris last night, and the dream he had this morning. 

Peter wrinkled his nose and glared at Stiles. “Could you not think about him at the breakfast table, Stiles?”  

“Nope, not a chance. Have you seen how hot the man is?” Stiles sighed,  smirking at Peter’s pinched expression. 

“Christopher is a remarkable looking man, and he does have a certain presence. I myself have fallen for the Stilinski charm, however.”    
 

“Well that’s good,” John sleepily mumbled as he staggered into the kitchen, ruffling Stiles’s hair and kissing Peters cheek. Peter handed John his plate and steered the still sleepy sheriff to the table. Stiles could not help but notice the new lovebite on his dads neck, close to where his mate bite was. 

“Who were you talking about?” John asked as he eyed his pancakes hungrily. 

 Stiles looked critically at the pancakes and then at Peter. “Are you sure he should have those?” 

“Stiles, I make sure he sticks to his diet all week. The weekends are for indulgences. Besides, he burnt a lot of calories last night.” Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to his coffee, ignoring the smirks from the two older men. 

John grinned, rolled a pancake up and popping it in his mouth. “You know, fucking a werewolf doesn’t improve your health, Pops.”  

“Stiles,” both the elder men growled. 

 “Sorry.” Stiles wasn’t.  

“So, who is this guy you two were talking about?” John asked, sighing as Peter filled his coffee mug,  

“Christopher Argent. Stiles met him last night.” Peter refilled Stiles’s mug, then sat down alongside John, stealing a bite of bacon. 

“Why do I know that name?” John was holding another rolled up pancake up in his hands, thinking.  

“He runs the club down on Polar Street, but you know him from his work with Camden Place.” Peter leant over to steal another bite of Johns food. 

“That place that has the therapists that come in and help with the domestic violence and physical assault cases?” John quirked a brow, obviously impressed. “So that’s who you set Stiles up on a date with. Isn't he, you know…” His dad made a comical face.  

“Do you mean older, or do you mean a… _creature of the night_ _?_ ” Peter said the last in a low whisper, then cackled at John’s face. 

“Dad, now is not the time to get judgmental. You know the whole banging the Alpha Werewolf kind makes that hard,” Stiles smirked.  

“ _That's what he said,_ _”_  Peter cackled.  

“Point,” John conceded, shooting a fond yet exasperated look at his mate.  “So you had a good time with him last night? Peter didn’t tell me where you were going, and I know you’re a grown ass man, but you are being safe, right?”  

“Pops, it's not like that. Well, not yet. We hung out at his club and talked, that’s all.  But yeah, I really liked him. I think he could be good for me.” Stiles didn’t want to get into the specifics with his dad, that would just be too weird.  Thankfully, John seemed to feel the same and dropped the conversation, suddenly more interested in food and coffee. 

Pushing back his chair, Stiles looked at his dad and Peter. "I’m gonna to go online and have a look at some apartment listings, and maybe work out what classes I want to take for next semester.  I’ll leave you two to make doe eyes at each other.”  

Stiles headed upstairs. He _was going_  to look at apartment listings, honestly, but he also wanted to go over the BDSM list Chris sent over, and read the contract. 

 By the time he’d been reading and researching the check list for nearly an hour, his brain was going haywire. Some of this stuff was way past anything he had ever done. Others things though?  Just the thought of them made him feel strange - in a good way. Taking a chance, he texted Chris on the number he had provided. 

**Mischief:** Are you awake? 

**Hot Vampire Dom:**  Yes. Sweetheart. What can I help you with? 

**Mischief** **:**  This list. Some of this stuff I kind of know about, but other things.. umm. Anal Hooks? Like, are they really a thing? 

**HVD** : Yes they are, sweetheart. But don’t go getting ahead of yourself. The kinks list is more a guide to see what may be of interest to you, and what is a hard limit. 

**Mischief** **:** Hard limit, like nope not going to try? Would you be OK with me having those?  Cause some of these things... 

**HVD** : Of course, Sweetheart. This is for both our protection. I will go through the list with you, and also put down what I want to try and my own hard and soft limits. 

Stiles chewed on his pen a moment, thinking about his next question. It was going to be a deal breaker for him, but he had to know. 

**Mischief** : So, say we were doing a scene or having sex. (Stiles blushed as he typed, his dream popping into his head again). What if I got frightened or wanted to stop? 

**HVD** ; We would stop immediately, Stiles. Your comfort and consent are paramount. I want this to be an amazing experience for both of us, and as your Dom, your safety is of utmost concern. 

**Mischief** : OK. In the contract, it says that we would be exclusive. So that’s just you and I? 

**HVD:**  Yes, Sweetheart. For as long as you want me to be your Dom. 

Stiles chewed on his thumbnail. He knew that he wanted Chris as his Dom, but he could already picture more with the man. Would he want to date a guy like Stiles? 

**Mischief** : Would that just be for the D/s?  Or you know, um.  Would you want to date outside of scenes? 

Stiles bit his lip and hit send, his brain already supplying answers, - no he would not want to see Stiles outside of scenes, don’t be stupid. A sexy, ageless vampire like Chris, wanting to date 130 pounds of nervous energy like Stiles?  

His phone pinged, and Stiles’s stomach clenched. Fighting his nerves, he lifted the phone to read the answer. 

**HVD** : Oh baby. I want to date you. I want to show you everything. Is that what you want? 

**Mischief:**  Fuck, yes. 

Stiles typed without thinking and hit send. 

**Mischief** **:**  I mean, yes please. I really want that too. 

Feeling buoyed by Chris’s words, Stiles took a chance  

**Mischief** ; I had a dream about us last night. 

**HVD** ; Do you want to tell me about it, pet? 

Stiles got up from his desk chair and made sure his door was locked. He didn’t bother with a sound warding spell - last time Peter had panicked, thinking witches had broken in, and had smashed the door down, only to find Stiles in a compromising position with a purple dildo. 

Stiles laid down on his bed and sent his answer through to Chris.  

**Mischief;**  You had me on my knees. I was naked except for a pair of lace panties, and you were wrapping me in rope. 

Laying back on his pillow, he waited for Chris to reply. 

 

**HVD;**  How did that make you feel, sweetheart? Did you like wearing the panties? Did being bound excite you? 

Stiles smiled. He could imagine his Dom’s sex voice right by his ear. He wondered if he had made Chris’s eyes flare yet - small goals to aim for.  

He wrote another reply, imagining as he typed how the rope and panties made him feel. 

**Mischief** ; The binding made me feel good - light as a feather, but grounded. And the panties made me feel sexy as fuck. 

Instead of a text, Stiles’s phone rang and he heard Chris’s gravelly voice. “Texts weren’t cutting it,” Chris said, almost apologetically. 

Stiles smiled, feeling rather proud that he’d had that effect. 

“What happened next, Stiles?” Chris’s voice had a growl to it that did things to Stiles. Very very _good_  things. 

“You started to bind me with these blue silk ropes,” Stiles sighed. “They felt amazing. It felt like being held safe.” 

“Shibari can be a freeing experience for a Sub, to let your Dom bind you. And you would look stunning wrapped up in blue silk, Stiles.” The way Chris growled his name had Stiles getting hard in his pants. He let a hand slide down to the elastic of his boxers - not touching, just teasing himself. 

“Would you want that? For me to bind you? Wrap you up in knots, the silk keeping you still and calm for me?” Chris husked down the line. 

“Fuck, yes please Sir,” Stiles whimpered, his hand sneaking under the elastic of his boxers to softly cup himself. 

“Are you touching yourself now?” As Chris spoke, Stiles could hear the rustle of fabric. Stiles wondered idly if Chris was in bed. 

“Yes Sir, I am.”  

“Stroke yourself but don’t come yet. Keep telling me what happened in your dream, sweetheart.”  

“You kept saying all these thing , how I would love it if I let you fill my mouth with your cock until I couldn’t take it anymore, then you ran your hand down my back and played with my lace panties, asking if I wanted you to fuck me. Your voice was so hot, I think I could have come just from you telling me all the things you wanted to do to me.”  

Stiles kept slowly torturing his cock, not speeding up his strokes. He could feel the first beads of pre come slick his hand. 

"Then what happened, pet?” Chris voice had somehow gotten deeper and huskier; Stiles was so fucking close. 

“Your fangs were out, Sir. You ran them along my neck and throat and it felt so good, you asked if I would let you drink while you fucked me...I wanted that so bad, Sir,” Stiles whimpered down the line.  

“Have you ever had another man fuck you, sweetheart?” Chris murmured. 

“No - just hand jobs and blowjobs. I want you to be my first,” Stiles whispered. 

“Fuck,” Chris hissed down the phone, and Stiles knew he had made the other man come. “You would let me do that? Oh sweet saints,  _come_  for me, Stiles.”  

Stiles sped his strokes and could hear Chris breathing heavily on the other end of the line. His climax hit hard - he came to with Chris’s worried voice on the phone. 

“Sweetheart. are you OK? Stiles, speak to me.”  

Fumbling for the phone, Stiles held it close to his ear. “I'm OK, Sir. That was just – wow.”    
   
“I’m sorry, Stiles. I let that get out of control.” Chris sounded concerned. 

“Hey, no. That was amazing. I wanted that- I want you. I want to be your Sub, more than anything if you will have me.” Stiles knew the endorphins flooding his system were stealing his filter, and he didn’t care. 

“I want that too. Come to my place tonight for dinner so we can talk.” Chris sounded so sweet, Stiles melted a little. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Tonight at 7 then, sweetheart, and thank you for the call - it was an unexpected pleasure.”  

“For both of us,Sir,” Stiles giggled, wiping his hand clean on the front of his boxers. 

“I live above the club, so you know where to come. Till tonight, Mischief.” Chris hung up and Stiles sighed. That wasn’t how he’d imagined his morning going, but he wasn’t complaining. 

He looked over at his open laptop. OK. Finish his list so he could take it with him tonight, and maybe go have a look at that apartment down on Main, maybe drag Peter with him. It occurred to him, thinking about Poppa wolf, that maybe Peter would have a suggestion on what Stiles should wear tonight.  Actually he  _knew_  Peter would have suggestions. 

First though, he was going to need another shower. 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________ 

__________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One week before**  

 

“Christopher, you really do need to find yourself a sweet little sub to relieve some of your stress.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, Hale.”  

“I mean, in all the years I‘ve known you. I’ve  _never_  seen you so uncontrolled. You picked a fight with the Judge!”    
   
“That man was an idiot. He knows nothing about that child's state of mind, and how does he think dragging a kid into court is going to help the case?”  

“My dear friend, you flashed fang and did the Dracula thing, I have never, in all my years, seen you lose control like that. Besides, how long has it been since you had a nice little sub to call your own, someone you could devote all your energies to?”  

“Just because you’re all loved up with that Sheriff of yours, Peter. I just - you know it's been years. I’ve stopped looking. Besides, I do okay.” 

“One-night hook ups is not ‘ _doing okay’_  not by a long shot, Argent. You need someone you can dote on.”  

“It is not that simple, Peter. With a human sub I always worry I’ll take it too far. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened." 

“You give yourself too little credit. Speaking of subs, that reminds me. Stiles, my mate’s son, has shown an interest in the lifestyle. I found some rather dubious sites the pup’s been looking at, even one of those horrible hook up sites. I would far rather he be introduced to it by someone with actual experience. And you’re widely acknowledged as one of the best Doms around.” Peter winked at Chris.  

Chris gave Peter a sideways look, wondering if this was some plot, but Peter genuinely smelt concerned for his stepson’s wellbeing. “Has the boy had any experience with BDSM?” 

Peter shook his head. “None. And I should warn you, his last relationship wasn’t great. His father and I never got the full details, but I know it wasn’t pretty.” 

Chris sighed, “So what’s the kid like?” 

Peter beamed, “Oh, Mother Moon. Stiles is spectacular. Smart, Christopher  - so smart, he even makes me second guess myself sometimes. He’s the one that  convinced Deucalion to make peace with Derek’s Pack.” 

Peter sipped his coffee. He knew by the look in Chris's eye that he’d caught the other man's attention. “Look, I’m not suggesting you’re going to meet him, fall in love, and devote your immortal little heart to him, but I  _do_  think you could be friends. Stiles needs someone to show him the ropes, so to speak,” Peter grinned. 

 

“All right. I’ll fix a time to meet your pup. Now can I we get back to using your  legal know-how and work out a way to get these kids away from this family situation?” Christopher sighed, knowing Peter had won. 

Peter got his notepad out and started to take notes. “Do you have actual proof that the abuse is ongoing?”  

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

**Now**  

Chris pulled the heavy drapes across the large bay windows of his loft. While the sunlight would not make him turn to dust, it  _was_  going to make trying to get some sleep difficult. Then again, thoughts of pale, mole dotted skin were not going to help him slumber either. 

He still felt worried about the call. He shouldn’t have let it get that far, but what came out of that boy’s mouth, dear maker. 

Chris could already feel the attraction, the need to have this young man as his own. He would take his time, get to know this fascinating boy. Stiles’s inexperience would be wonderful – they’d be able to explore together, to find Stiles’s limits, to have him begging, that perfect mouth crying his name. Yes, Chris knew he wanted it all, but he would be careful, and he would be smart. 

Chris lay down in his California king and hummed happily, while eventually scening with this boy excited him, he found the prospect of wooing and romancing Stiles almost as exciting. He had promised a meal for Stiles tonight - when was the last time he had cooked a meal for anyone? It had to be close to fifty years ago. 

He would dig out his Grand-mere's collection of cook books. She had always loved to cook and feed the humans in the family. His Grand-mere was the last good Argent, and he hoped he was making her proud. He hoped Stiles was as excited about tonight as he was. Rolling over, Chris let the deep nothingness of sleep drag him down. 

 

________________________________________________ 

 

 

Stiles decided to take Peter and his father to look at the two apartments. This, in hindsight, may have been a mistake. 

The first one Peter took one look at and shook his head. The apartment looked fine - it was big but expensive, and was in a nicer part of town, close to college and work. But Peter was adamant that no, this place wouldn’t do, without even looking inside.  

The second apartment was closer to school, but in a less upmarket part of town. The rent was a lot cheaper but the apartment needed work. The floorboards needed sanding, and the walls could do with at least two coats of fresh paint. 

 “Ok what's wrong with it?” Stiles walked into the apartment dragging a grumpy Peter behind him. His dad had a strange look on his face and held Peter’s hand. “It's close to school and only a ten-minute drive to work, and there’s that really good Korean place down the street, so I know I can get good takeout.” 

Looking around at the small apartment, Stiles felt more and more that this was the right place. It had two bedrooms, so he could set up one as a guest room, or he could sublet it to someone if he needed the extra rent money.  The kitchen was small but tidy, and Stiles could work with it. 

Peter looked out sitting room window down onto the street below. Stiles knew the pinched look and the crossed arms meant the Wolf did not approve. 

 “You could do better. Why rush, is what I’m saying. Stay with us until you have enough money saved and get a nice place. That way  you don’t have to waste money fixing  it up.” 

“Fixing it up is part of the fun! I get to make it my own. Besides, if things between Chris and I go the way I hope, I’d kind of like to have my own space. Plus, don’t you want the house back to yourselves?” Stiles was confused by Peter’s attitude. He watched as the wolf seemed to close in on himself, his chin dipping towards his chest. 

Stiles looked at his dad, wordlessly asking for help. John sighed and shook his head. “Peter, tell the boy what this is about.”  

Peter shook his head and continued to look out the window.  

“Son, last time this was easier. Peter and I had really only just started dating, and the Pack bonds between us weren’t as well-formed. It was easier for Peter to let you head off to school. Look don’t get me wrong, we want you out making a life for yourself, but since you’ve been home, well, the bonds have gotten that much stronger." 

 He walked up and pulled Peter into a hug. The wolf didn’t resist, burying his head in the crook of the Sheriffs neck. 

 “Kid, what you went through at school, Peter feels like he should have known. Hell, I feel guilty about it too. If we’d known about Donovan,” John sighed.  

“I would have ripped his throat out,” Peters' voice came out muffled by John's shirt, and the penny dropped like a bowling ball in a pool.  

Stiles walked over and placed a hand on Peter’s back. “I’m not going to be far; this place is even closer to the house than the other, and you could help me pick out the paint.” 

 Peter let out a sad sigh. “I’m sorry, pup. It's just that you’re the closest thing I have to my own child. I know you’re a grown man, but my wolf wants you safe and close." Peter pulled out of John’s arms,  blinking rapidly. 

 Stiles took the opportunity to bearhug Peter, who let out an undignified squawk. “Just think Poppa Wolf.  All that loud, wolfy sex you can have around the house, not having to worry about me walking in.” 

 Peter chuckled and pulled out of the hug, giving Stiles a long look. “You really want this, pup?” 

“Yeah I think it's time, I can’t mooch off the two of you forever.” Stiles walked over to the door leading to the small kitchen. “Besides, I think this could be good, you know, my own space. Moving onwards and upwards, as they say.” 

Peter gave the room a disdainful stare. “I don’t know about moving upwards. We could go back to the other place - it was much nicer.” 

Stiles took in the room, imagining filling it with his things, the floors stained a nice color and the walls painted. No, this place was going to be perfect. “Nope, this is good. I won't have to get a room-mate, and it’s close to school.” Stiles thought about the location and realized Shangri la was only a few blocks away. Perfect. 

“Alright. Let me find the super and see if we can get this place for you.” John pulled out his phone, dialing the number. While his dad was busy on the phone, Stiles pulled Peter closer to the kitchen. 

 “Chris asked me over to his place tonight.” 

Arching a brow, Peter chuckled. “Well, well. You really must have made an impression on that man. Is it for a scene?”  

Stiles looked over at his dad, who was still on the phone. “No. I think it's more to go over our checklists and stuff, and dinner. Do Vampires eat?”  Stiles started to pace. “Peter, I really don’t want to screw this up. Chris is…” Stiles stopped pacing and slumped against the worn countertop.  

“Oh, Pup. You’re already gone on him, aren't you?” Stiles was afraid he would see pity or even amusement in Peter’s eyes, but when he looked at the older man, he saw understanding. 

Stiles laughed mirthlessly. “I know. Stupid, right? Like I only met him last night, but it just feels right, you know? Like this is supposed to be.”  

Peter leant against the counter alongside Stiles, their shoulders brushing. “No Stiles, I don’t think it's stupid. Did I tell you about the first time I met your father?” 

“Nope.” Stiles was interested, despite himself. 

“I had just been assigned to the Sheriff's department. The last D.A had left after some scandal.”  

“If by scandal,l you mean banging underage hookers and helping the Russian mob get their claws into Beacon Hills,” Stiles mumbled. 

“Yes, that. Whittemore was a curse.  I got sent down to meet the Sheriff and deal with the problems Whittemore had created. Well, I walk into the station, and there he is.” Peter sighed happily at the memory. “Now you know me, Stiles. I’m not a man to make rash decisions, or put myself in a position where I can’t win, but I took one look at John and I saw stars. All my common sense flew out the window and I walked up, introduced myself, then promptly asked him on a date.”  

“Really?”  

“He, of course, turned me down flat. I was heartbroken of course, but I decided that I was going to win him over.” Peter smiled softly.  “I knew from the moment I met him that John was the one. We had a few ups and downs on the way, but I finally got my man.”  

“Ups and downs? You mean Dad getting kidnapped by a Werewolf mob boss, you tearing half of Beacon Hills apart to rescue him, then the whole hunter fiasco?” Stiles snorted.  His dad and Peter’s romance hadn’t been easy, but he did see the point Peter was making. 

“So, me falling for Chris isn’t as silly as it sounds?” Stiles asked. 

“Not in the slightest, pup. The heart wants what it wants, and if Christopher didn’t feel the connection, he wouldn’t have made the offer.”  

“Which one? To be my Dom, or dinner?” Stiles sassed.  

“Both. Chris has had to lead a guarded life. Most supernatural creatures are accepted these days, not just tolerated, but there are still some old prejudices, and vampires scare people.  Both humans and supernaturals still believe those old wives' tales.“ Peter gave Stiles a stern look. “There are still those who would see all vampires meet their second death. I’m not saying that some of those fears and tales are unwarranted, but in Christopher’s case they are. He’s a good man.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.  So next question,  oh wise Alpha. What am I going to wear?” Stiles gave Peter a pleading look. 

“Once we’ve finished up here, we can go see a friend of mine. His clothing store is a little more expensive than the mall, but I think tonight you’ll want something special.” Peter tapped a finger to his lips as he thought. 

John came in, smiling. “So, the landlord will be up in a minute. I managed to knock down the price of your rent a bit, as you're going to be fixing up the place, and she was ecstatic the Sheriff’s kid was going to be her new tenant.” 

 

“Wonderful. Once that’s all done, I have to take Stiles to Marcus.  He has a date tonight.” Peter looped an arm around Stiles. “We want our boy to look fabulous.”  

“I think the clothes he has are fine already, but I suppose you know best.” John shook his head, knowing once his mate had an idea in his mind there was no changing it. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

 

 

Peter was as good as his word. After they signed the paperwork for the apartment, they dropped John home.  “I’m taking our boy shopping. We won't be too long.You, my dear sheriff, get showered and changed into something nice. You’re taking me out to dinner.” Peter leaned out the car and gave John a soft kiss. 

“You two are so gone on each other,“ Stiles laughed softly from the other side of the car. 

“Yes, I suppose we are.” Peter smiled as he pulled the car out of the drive. 

“ _Gout_ _Raffne_ _( Fine_ _Taste) was most_  definitely not a mall boutique. The clothes that hung on the racks were worth more than Stiles made in a year. Even the socks were priced beyond what a mere mortal would pay. 

 “Peter, this place is way out of my price range!”  

“Hush pup. Let Poppa Wolf work. Marcus, how lovely to see you again.” Peter spoke to an older gentleman who looked like he belonged in one of the High Street stores in London, selling bespoke suits to the upper class. 

“Alpha Hale, lovely to see you again. Are you in need of a new suit, or perhaps something a little more special?” Marcus gave Peter a small bow. 

“Not for me today, dear friend. My stepson is in dire need of your services. Stiles has a dinner date this evening. I think something smart but not too formal - some nice dress pants and a blazer, perhaps.” 

Stiles watched Peter and Marcus chat, and knew that his only part in this process was going to be trying on the suits they chose, but really, he didn’t mind. Peter did have excellent taste. 

After much back and forth two suits were chosen, one in a deep blue and another in charcoal, both made to accentuate Stiles’s assets, as Peter put it. Again, Peter was ninja fast with his credit card and smiled benevolently at Stiles’s protests.  

“Pup, you’re my son. Let me spoil you.” Peter stopped when he realized what he’d called Stiles, and actually blushed. 

Stiles gaped at Peter for a moment, then hugged him. “Thanks, Poppa Wolf.” 

Carrying the bags out to Peter’s car, Peter asked where to next. Stiles blushed. He had an impulsive idea for something special to wear tonight, but was not sure where he would go for it. 

Getting in the car, Peter looked over at Stiles. “What’s wrong, pup?” 

“I, uh.  I want to buy something to wear tonight, and I am not sure where to get it.” Stiles blushed.  

“Pup? What do you want to get?” 

Stiles fidgeted with the drawstring on his hoodie, deliberately not looking  at Peter “Um, underwear?” 

“I thought we brought you new boxers and socks last week?” Peter said distractedly as he pulled the car out onto the street. 

“Not that kind of underwear.  The, you know,  sexy kind,” Stiles mumbled, his cheeks threatening to burn. 

“Oh, I see! Well, lucky for you I know just the store." Peter spoke calmly. 

Walking into Agent Provocateur, Stiles gaped. So many things. So many pretty, lacy things. But how was he going to choose what he wanted? Luckily, or unluckily for him, he had a stepfather who gave no fucks. “Miss?” Peter called to a young saleswoman who looked like she could have stepped off a runway in Paris. 

“How can I help, Sir?”  

Stiles did a double take. “Mistress Patrice?”  

The woman gave a broad smile. “Just Patty here, sweetheart. How lovely to see you.” 

“Jeez. Um, this is my stepdad Peter, Peter this is Patty. She, uh. She knows Chris.” Stiles spoke quickly 

“Oh, enchanted to meet you,” Peter purred.  

“Peter, what a pleasure to meet you. Are you looking for something special?” Patty asked helpfully. 

“Actually, we’re here for Stiles. He has a date tonight with a certain handsome vampire,” Peter smirked. 

“Oh, how exciting. I think I may have just the thing. Come with me.” Stiles followed the statuesque Domme through the store to hangers full of beautiful bright lace and satin underwear. They came in every color and shape imaginable, and Stiles’s head swam with possibilities. 

Patty showed several to Stiles and pointed out the sizing. “These are all designed to fit a man, and I think this would be the best size for you, but I’ll let you browse and see what you like. Is there anything else I can help with?” 

“Actually my dear, yes. Do you per chance…”  

Stiles chose to ignore the rest of what Peter was asking. He did not want to know what Peter wore under his suits, no matter how attractive his dad's fiancé was. 

Stiles eyes were drawn to a silky pair of underwear that had lace bordering the edges. The back had a cut-out panel shaped like a heart.  

Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text 

**Mischief** **:**  Sir, what is your favorite color? 

**HVD:**  Hello to you too sweetheart. I like blue. Why? 

**Mischief:**  A surprise ,  Sir . A   _sexy_  surprise.  

Stiles grinned to himself - he liked the thought of getting Chris excited, of teasing his Dom a little. 

**HVD** : Are you teasing me, pet?  

**Mischief** : Maybe a little, Sir. But only a little. 

**HVD** : Have fun, sweetheart, and I’ll see you tonight. 

**Mischief:**  Yes, sir. 

 

Stiles looked through the racks, and finally selected six pairs - two in deep sapphire blue, two in red, one black, and one pale pink. They all felt wonderful - Stiles couldn’t wait to try them on. Maybe he would send his Sir a picture. 

Peter still seemed busy over in the sleepwear section, so Stiles continued to look at the rows of lingerie, his eyes lighting on the suspender belts and stockings. Feeling self-conscious, he looked around. Patty saw him and came over. 

“Has something caught your eye, Stiles?” 

Stiles ducked his head and looked at the blue suspender belt he held. ”How do you even wear these? They look kind of complicated.”  

Patty took the silky items from Stiles’s hand. “Here, let me show you. They fasten here, the clips fasten to the stockings.” Patty reached over and grabbed a pair of sheer black stockings. The tops of the stockings had a nice soft elastic top.  

“These will stay up even without the suspenders. I think they’d look lovely with those blue satin panties you have picked out,” Patty offered. 

“You don’t think it's too much?" Stiles really liked them, and thinking about wearing them gave him a small shiver of excitement. 

   
“No, not at all. Remember, these are for you to enjoy as well as your Sir. Do you like them, Stiles?” Patty asked kindly. 

“Yeah. I think I do. I’m going to get these, but could I pay for them before Peter finishes up? I really don’t need his commentary.” 

Patty laughed and led Stiles to the cash register. He watched as she swiped her staff card through the scanner and then scanned his purchases. When she rang up his purchases, it came to a lot less than he was expecting. 

“Um, are you sure that’s right? Like, I don’t want your boss going mental at you for messing up a sale.” Stiles glanced at the price again and gave Patty a concerned look. 

“Stiles, it’s a welcome to the Shangri la family discount, plus I am the boss. I’d just have to tell myself off.” Patty smiled and slipped Stiles’s purchases into a bag.  

"I’ve included care instructions for the items, but it's fairly straight forward, and I’m sure Chris is going to love them. I know I would.” She gave Stiles a wink and chuckled when he ducked his head, trying to hide the blush and smile. 

 

Peter came up to the counter with his own purchases and surreptitiously tried to peek at Stiles’s bag until he snatched it away. “ _Such_  a nosy wolf,” Stiles scolded. Peter just laughed and paid for his purchases, thanking Patty and leading Stiles out of the store. 

“So, did you get everything you need, pup?” 

Stiles leaned back in the car seat with a sigh. “Yep. Home, James.”  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is date night, and Stiles and Chris take another step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I am going to say is Feederbliss is what happens when you let @Bunnywest and I get our heads together. Thank you again my dear friend for your comma throwing and full stop slamming.

Stiles was nervous and excited when he pulled up to the parking spot at the back of Shangri La. He spent what felt like hours getting ready, he had even slipped on the blue lace panties -  a guy could only live in hope that his Dom might want to have his wicked way with him. 

He’d chosen the dark suit. Peter told him it accentuated his narrow waist and long legs, which Peter assured him was a good thing. He smiled to himself as he got out of Rosco. The panties felt really good against his skin. He really hoped his Sir liked them. He really hoped he got the chance to show him. 

Walking into the club he spied Erica who let out a happy yell, swooping in. “Batman!” Erica pulled Stiles into a tight hug. “Boyd said he saw you here last night, and that Chris has taken a special interest in you.” Erica gave Stiles a not so subtle wink. “Good catch. As a Sir, he’s one in a million.” 

Stiles beamed, looking around. “Sir said his place was upstairs?”  

“Sure is, follow me.” Erica led Stiles to a door just past the entry desk and pressed on the intercom “Chris, your dinner date is here, better come get him before some lecherous Dom tries to steal him from you.”  

“Send him up Erica, and remember to call up if there are any problems.” Chris’s gravelly voice floated out of the intercom. 

“It’ll be fine Chris. Boyd’s here and Patty is coming in tonight. We’re all covered.” The door made a snicking sound as it unlocked, and Stiles felt Erica give him a gentle push. “Go on up Batman, have a good night.” 

“Thanks, Catwoman.” Erica wandered back over to the reception desk and Stiles stepped through the door into a small entry hall with a flight of stairs that must lead up to Chris’s loft. 

Stiles got to the top of the stairs and the door of the landing swung open. Chris stood there waiting, a sultry smile on his face. The faintest trace of aftershave tickled Stiles’s nose - it was woodsy, almost wild smelling, and very much Chris. 

“Hello sweetheart, you look marvelous.” Chris stepped out and brushed a light kiss to Stiles’s cheek. 

Stiles smiled, looking down at himself. “Peter helped me pick it out. I wanted to look nice for you.” 

Stepping back, Chris looked at Stiles appraisingly. “You do, pet. Absolutely lovely.”  Chris let out a low chuckle when he saw the black and white converse on Stiles’s feet, “Couldn’t let Peter completely take over, huh?”  

Stiles wondered if Chris could sense the spike of nervousness. “Is it – is it too much?” he stammered out.  

Chris reached out a hand and pulled Stiles inside. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Chris purred, “It's perfect.  You look good enough to eat.” 

Stiles relaxed against him, and Chris gave a low chuckle.  Taking Stiles’s hand, he led him through to the sitting room.  

“Oh wow, this is really nice.” Stiles looked over at the aluminum coffee table. He was nervous OK, so maybe he was rambling a bit.  “I love the aviator style. I heard about the guy who makes this stuff, it looks really nea.t” Stiles fiddled with the strap of his shoulder bag and gave Chris a hesitant smile. The man looked so damned good, with fitted trousers that showed off those long legs and strong thighs, and the shirt? That was just criminal, had he left it unbuttoned that low just to tease Stiles? “I’m seriously nervous here, so stop me if I talk too much. It's just, I’m here, and you just look like - damn dude, do you even  _know_ how good you look?” Stiles cringed that he’d just said that out loud. 

 Chris just gave Stiles a smile and led him over to one of the oversized leather Chesterfields. “Please Stiles, take a seat. Did you bring your list?” 

Stiles pulled the leather satchel that hung from his shoulder to his lap. He pulled out a sheaf of paper and handed it to Chris, “Here, Sir. I filled in what I could, but there were some things I kind of wanted to go over with you.”  

Chris took the paper and sat down alongside Stiles, their legs brushing. “Stiles, you know you don’t have to call me Sir when we are not in a scene, but thank you for filling this out for me, sweetheart.”  

The faint blush that rose on Stiles’s cheeks drew a happy growl from Chris, especially when Stiles said, “I like calling you Sir.” 

Chris placed the sheets of paper on the coffee table and then reached over and took Stiles’s hand. “How about this? When we scene together you may call me Sir, and outside of scenes you can call me Chris.” 

“That works, I guess. I just like how calling you Sir makes me feel. Is that weird?” Stiles looked down at where his fingers were entwined with Chris’s.  

“No Stiles, not at all. If it makes you feel more at ease, I like it when you call me Sir,” Chris told him with a soft smile. “Now, would you like to go through your list now or wait till after you have eaten?” Chris asked gently. 

Stiles licked his lips. He could feel Chris’s eyes following the path of his tongue. “How about we go through it now Sir, before I think too much on it.” 

Stiles melted a little when Chris gave Stiles a slow smile, "No need to be nervous, sweet thing.” 

Stiles felt a little untethered when Chris let go of his hand to grab the papers and a pen, but settled when Chris moved closer, their legs touching again.  

“Ok, let's start off with the contract. The one I sent you was fairly generic and suitable for a first-time contract.” 

“So, this basically sets out what we want from each other in this?” Stiles asked. Unknowingly he had started to chew on his lip again, only aware when Chris gave a soft growl. “Stiles, I don’t like to see you doing that. If you can’t stop It, I will find something more appropriate for you to do with your mouth.”    
   
Stiles shivered at the edge of command in Chris’s voice. “Yes Sir.” Letting his lip go, he focused on the paper between them. 

“This maps out what we both want, and need, and our expectations going into this relationship.” 

“Like what, Sir?” Stiles’s natural curiosity showing, he leant forwards, looking at the contract resting on Chris’s legs. 

“To start it will be simple things. What do you want to gain from this experience?” Chris’s voice was like warm honey. 

“To be honest, I’m not really sure.” Stiles felt like he was letting Chris down by not having a answer, and his foot started to jiggle, nerves already kicking back in. 

Chris laid a hand across Stiles’s knee, stilling his leg without saying a word, the firm contact soothing. Chris continued speaking. “There are no wrong answers here Stiles, this just helps us map out how we would like to proceed. You told me when you were away at school, you found that you started to skip meals and stop sleeping, correct?” 

“Yes Sir, I found it hard to keep track. I tend to throw myself into one thing and forget everything else.” 

“Peter did say that you tend to lose yourself to your studies and that even with his and your fathers' reminders you tend to forget to eat and sleep. That’s an example of something we can work on together. We can negotiate rewards and punishments for when tasks are achieved, or mistakes made.” Chris cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Stiles’s response. 

“Rewards and punishments, Sir?” Stiles knew he sounded a little breathless when he spoke, his mind going to interesting places. 

Chris chuckled softly “We could start simple, for a task accomplished. We could go out somewhere or if you wanted, or we could discuss a scene that you were maybe interested in.” Chris picked up Stiles’s kink list. Stiles had emailed Chris a copy earlier in the day, hoping maybe it would forestall some embarrassing conversation, but he knew he was not going to be that lucky. “Punishments will be negotiated. I see that you ticked no to humiliation or intense pain. I don’t find either of those of interest myself.  But maybe we could look at a light spanking.”   
 

Stiles could feel his cheeks heat. The thought of Chris spanking him was making him feel hot and bothered, and he was a little self-conscious about his body’s reaction. 

Chris wrinkled his nose, which should not look so damn hot, but Stiles was pretty sure Chris could wear paisley board shorts and an orange singlet and still look smoking hot. 

“What’s with the nose wrinkle, Sir?” 

“I don’t like it when you smell embarrassed or uncertain. It clouds your scent,” Chris answered simply. 

“So, Vampires pick up on scents like werewolves?” Stiles was curious. Since the supernatural world had come out of the shadows years before Stiles was born, there was a lot of literature on many of the different types, but in the area of vampires it was sadly lacking - mostly old wives’ tales and the stories made famous by Bram Stroker. 

“Yes. We are both predatory species, so scent is important to Vampires too.” 

“Cool.  Hey, can you do the whole lie detector thing Peter does? The man is scary good at it, but I think that’s also the lawyer in him.” Stiles put his thumb up to his mouth without thinking, chewing on a bit of loose skin. 

 “Stiles, must you mistreat your body so? If you can’t keep your hands out of your mouth, I’ll just have to tie them up to help you remember.” Chris gave a wicked smirk. “And to answer your question, yes I can tell if someone’s lying.” 

Stiles dropped his hand immediately into his lap, looking at the red and bitten skin around his nails. Yeah maybe he did have a few nervous habits, but Chris was going to try and help with all of them. The thought of someone caring about him like that made Stiles feel warm inside. 

“The way you respond to my voice, my commands, it's as if you were made for me sweetheart. Our lists are highly compatible, and I think we will have a wonderful time exploring new things.” Chris took Stiles’s hand in his, the feel of his cool skin grounding Stiles. 

Feeling more settled, Stiles concentrated and managed to keep his fingers away from his mouth while they went through the rest of the list, and when they reachedthe end of it he was rewarded with a soft kiss and a “Well done, my clever Mischief,” from Chris, something that made him giddy.  

Once they were done, Chris looked at the list, humming. “You ticked yes to kneeling, and learning poses to please your Dom. I think that would be a very good place for us to start, Mischief.” 

Stiles felt warm at the use of his pet name, and he leant further against Chris, wanting more contact. “I really liked how Sun looked when we watched him and his Dom, he looked so calm. I want to do that for you.” 

Smiling at the thought, Stiles looked up, and gasped at the naked want in Chris’s eyes, at the hint of fang pressing on his bottom lip. “Would you like to kneel for me now, baby?”  

Stiles felt nervous, but excited. He found he could only whisper his answer. Looking at his Dom, he fought the urge to blush. “Yes, but I don’t know what to do, Sir.”  

Chris leant over and kissed Stiles softly, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. 

 “Let me teach you.” Chris rose and moved the coffee table aside and then disappeared for a moment, coming back with a large plush cushion and placing it on the floor in front of the sofa. “Take your jacket and shoes off so you’ll be more comfortable, then come and kneel here.” Chris indicated the cushion.  

Taking off his jacket and shoes, Stiles came over to the cushion and lowered himself, resting his bottom on his heels, the cushion soft under his knees. 

“What is your safe word, Mischief?” Chris asked. 

Stiles had tried to think of a safe word when he had read through the stuff Chris had sent him, but his mind had unhelpfully kept only supplying one. 

“Aconite Sir,” 

“Good boy, Mischief. And you remember the stop light system?” 

“Yes Sir. Green all is good. Yellow I need to slow down, or re asses, Red is stop immediately.” 

“Good boy. We are not going to do anything particularly intense but it is always good to be mindful, and I want you, my precious _Mieczyslaw,_  to feel wonderful and safe.” 

“I do, Sir,” Stiles purred, a little shocked at how Chris using his full name made the butterflies in his stomach turn into horny, stampeding elephants. 

Stiles felt a shiver of pleasure when he felt Chris’s hand in his hair. “Kneeling for your Sir should help you to feel calm and centered. For me, it makes me feel in control, and confident that my sub respects me.” Chris spoke softly as he corrected Stiles's posture, using strong hands to guide Stiles’s body.  

Stiles let his eyes slip shut, focused just on Chris’s deep voice. “Spread your knees a little further apart, rest your palms on your thighs, that’s it sweetheart. You look so beautiful like this Mischief, so ready to be an obedient sub for me.” Chris’s  voice held a hint of primal command, causing arousal to pool in Stiles’s belly.  

Stiles purred a little at the praise, Chris’s firm but gentle tone making him feel almost floaty. He found the stresses of the day, the anxiety from apartment hunting and his nerves about tonight, all slipping away. He focused just on Chris’s words and the soft corrective touches, leaning in when he felt Chris caress his face. 

“How do you feel, Stiles?” 

“Hmmmm. Good. Relaxed.”  

“Would you like to come up now and eat some dinner?” 

Stiles thought that food sounded good, but kneeling here leaning against his Dom's leg was nice too. He made a grumbling sound and he could feel Chris chuckling.  

“Would you let me feed you, pet?” 

“Hmm.” 

“You stay put sweetheart, I’ll be right back.” 

“Mm, OK.”  

Stiles just drifted, listening to the sounds of Chris moving about the apartment and enjoying just being still. This was a whole new thing for him to process, finding himself able to sit still and just not think too hard on anything. Was this some strange Vampire mojo? 

He must have said the last part  out loud. Chris’s voice rumbled near his ear, “No sweetheart, no mojo involved. Do you want to open those beautiful eyes for me now?” 

Stiles blushed. “They’re not beautiful.” 

“Oh, but I say they are.” Stiles felt Chris’s hand cup his chin and he lifted his eyes to meet his Dom's. “You're not arguing with me are you, Pet?” 

“No, Sir.”  

“Good boy. Now I have a selection of cheeses and fruits for you, as well as some light savory tarts. Once you have eaten, we’ll talk more.”  

Chris brought a small wedge of pear up to Stiles’s lips. The smell of the fresh fruit was delicious and Stiles took the offering eagerly, his mouth closing on the fruit and Chris’s fingers. Impishly he let his tongue brush against Chris’s fingertip and preened at Chris’s sharp intake of breath. Next Chris offered a slice of rich cheese, it’s slightly tart taste blending with pear. Stiles moaned around the offered mouthful, and had to hold back a smirk when he saw the heated look Chris gave him. He did it on every bite, and Chris’s gaze grew hungrier. On the last mouthful of fruit, Stiles grinned lazily and took the food and Chris’s fingers into his mouth, sucking softly. He felt triumphant at the stuttered breath Chris let out. 

Chris continued to feed Stiles once the fruit and cheese were finished, feeding Stiles dainty tarts. Chris explained they were his grand mere’s recipe, light but filling. He’d thought that Stiles would perhaps be nervous about tonight, and a light meal would work perfectly. 

Stiles hummed happily in agreement again, letting his tongue trace one of Chris’s fingers as he fed him. 

“You’re teasing me, pet.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Stiles gave Chris a cheeky grin and laughed in shock when he was picked up and placed in his Dom's lap. He breathed in Chris’s rich cologne and rested his head against his shoulder. “That felt really nice, the kneeling and feeding, thank you Sir.” 

“I'm glad you enjoyed that, sweetheart,” Chris leaned in and captured Stiles’s mouth in a soft kiss, gently exploring Stiles’ mouth. The cool press of lips and the firm hands around his waist had Stiles hungry for more. He let his hands explore his Dom's torso through his shirt. He really wanted to feel the taut skin underneath but he could wait - for now, being held and kissed like he was something precious was enough. More than enough, really. 

 

Letting out a contented sound, Stiles leaned against Chris’s chest. The regular thump of Chris’s heart was not what Stiles was expecting to hear. “You have a heartbeat?” 

A brow arched in humor. Chris kissed Stiles’s nose. “Yes.” 

“But you’re undead, a Vampire. The whole turning someone into a vampire means they died, right?”  

Chris let out a sigh, laying back against the couch and positioning Stiles so he lay atop of Chris. “In some cases, yes, but not in mine or my sister’s.” 

Stiles looked confused, “So, how...” 

“Kate and I were born vampire. Our mother Elisabeth was human, she was devoted to my father.  After her death, the darkness that had always been in Gerard came out, no longer tempered by my mother.” Stiles leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Chris’s jaw.  

“What happened?" 

“My mother had always encouraged me to keep connected to my human side, to not let my Vampire side take total control. Psychologically, it meant I looked at humans not as just a source of food or pleasure, like my father did. He was an old Master even back then; he saw my idiosyncrasies as a weakness. I refused to take part in the blood ritual that would banish my human side. The ritual would have made me stronger and almost unkillable, but also truly Undead. It would have stripped me of the aspects of my human side that I loved.”  

Stiles looked up and tried to imagine what Chris would have been like if he had undergone the ritual. He shuddered - he liked  _this_ Chris, as shallow as that may sound. “I'm glad you're you.” 

“Same, sweetheart. My sister though, she happily undertook the ritual, she hated the ‘ _blemish’_  of humanity, as she called it. She became the monster my father wanted.” Chris held Stiles tight to him. 

Chris held him on his lap quietly, and Stiles soaked up the contact as he let his mind wander, thinking about what they had done tonight. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to realize that he didn’t want any other Dom, that he wanted it all with Chris. Stiles wasn’t sure what he’d do if Chris didn’t want the same.  

“What is it sweetheart, what has your heart beating so fast?” Chris turned them so they were facing each other. 

Finding it hard to look at Chris, Stiles looked down where their legs were entwined. “I don't want this with anyone else.” 

“Neither do I, Stiles. When I told you last night I haven’t had a sub or a partner for a very long time, I wasn’t lying. I will have no other apart from you.” 

“Oh.” 

“Are you alright with that, baby?” Stiles melted a little at the look of concern on Chris’s face. 

“I am very OK with that, Sir.” Stiles grinned happily and burrowed his head into Chris's chest, the thoughts of belonging only to his Sir reminding him of something he wanted to ask. “So, I was wondering Sir. Do you, um.  You know, drink blood?” Stiles hoped it wasn’t a rude question, but he wanted to know. For science, obviously, and not at all because the thought of Chris drinking from him was instant boner material. 

“I do, sweetheart. I have a few donors, a banshee and a werewolf who often help. If they are not available, I have to settle for blood bags I get from the blood bank.” 

“Do you only feed off other supernaturals?” Stiles was a little disappointed. 

“Mostly. It’s less risky, they are able to sustain me longer, and it doesn’t deplete them as much as a human.” 

“Oh.” Stiles tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but apparently he failed, because Chris gave him a speculative look. 

“You, though? You're a Spark, Stiles.  Feeding on  _you_ would be like drinking the finest imported whisky, deliciously intoxicating. It could be dangerous. I might not want to stop,” Chris said darkly. 

Stiles perked up, at that. That wasn’t a no. “I trust you, Sir. And isn't a sub’s purpose to provide for their Dom’s needs? I mean, it would be  _wrong_  if you had to go feed off others when I’m cool with it.” Stiles fiddled with one of the buttons on Chris’s shirt. “Besides, I would be hella jealous that you fed off someone else.” Stiles popped his bottom lip out in a pout. 

“Oh, Maker. You really will be my undoing, Mischief.” Chris hesitated. “We can try, but if I feel like I’ll lose control, or you don’t enjoy it, then we will not continue.” Stiles looked up to see Chris looking sternly at him. 

“Yessir! When can we do it?” Stiles couldn’t help but be excited by the prospect. 

“Patience, Mischief. I will decide when,” Chris cautioned, his eyes flaring. 

“Fiiiine. But don’t make me wait forever,” Stiles huffed out, but he was grinning. 

“Don’t be a brat, Mischief, or I will need to punish you.” Chris’s eyes lit up and Stiles had a momentary urge to push his Dom, just to see  _how_  he would be punished, but really, that wasn’t how he wanted his first night with Sir to go. “Now be a good boy, and let me kiss you,” Chris growled pulling Stiles in for a deep kiss.  

 

\---------------------------------------- 

 

 

 

Stiles melted under Chris’s touch as he rubbed his strong hands up and down Stiles’s sides. Stiles yawned and burrowed closer. “I really don’t want to move.” 

“You’re more than welcome to stay the night sweetheart, I would like that.” 

“I don’t have to work till late tomorrow, and the only thing I had planned was packing up my stuff, so yes please.” 

“Packing?”  

“Yeah. I got a place not too far from here. It’s a bit run down, but it's got the right vibe to it. Besides, I think it's time I flew the nest, gave Dad and Peter some alone time.”  

“I can’t imagine Peter being happy with you moving out. The man’s very fond of you.” 

“No, he wasn’t happy at first. But I think he knows it's for the best.” 

“He accepts it now,” Chris murmured into Stiles hair. The soft puffs of breath from Chris sent delightful shivers through Stiles’s skin. 

“Yeah, I asked him to help me fix the place up.” He gave Chris a large grin. “I can’t wait to show you the place." Stiles’s mind was already tumbling happily over thoughts of showing Chris his new home. Laying wrapped up in Chris’s arms, Stiles’s mind wandered to the D/s contract. “So, the contract says it’s only for three months, and we can renegotiate at the end?” 

“Yes. I didn’t want to scare you off, sweetheart. Three months seemed a good amount of time for you to decide if this works for you.” Chris’s arm wrapped around Stiles’s middle possessively. “I don’t intend on giving you up in three months though pet. You’re mine now.” 

Stiles smiled, burrowing closer, “And you’re mine, Sir.”  

Chris maneuvered them so he was laying over Stiles, the comforting weight felt good, and the slow deep kisses made Stiles’s toes curl, that and the feel of those strong hands running up and down his sides. 

“This ok, sweet thing?” Chris murmured against his skin as he slowly nipped at Stiles’s pulse point. 

Letting his hands trail down Chris’s broad, muscular back, Stiles sighed out a happy  _“Yes,”_ rocking up against Chris when he bit a little harder on his neck. Stiles shuddered in anticipation when he felt Chris’s nimble fingers at his shirt buttons. 

Chris murmured at Stiles as he popped the first button, “We go as far as you want, sweetheart.” Stiles knew what he wanted - he wanted to feel Chris naked against him, inside of him. He wanted to taste and touch but couldn’t get the words out.  

“Sweetheart are you OK? What's wrong?” Chris sat back on his knees, a worried frown on his face. Stiles blushed and hid his face. 

 “Nothing's wrong Sir. I - I want you to fuck me,” Stiles tumbled out in a rush, afraid he would burst into flames with embarrassment. 

Stiles gasped when Chris leant down, their noses brushing, his blue eyes flashing to silver. “Do you really want this, Stiles? I'm afraid once I have a taste, I will never let you go.” 

“Yes Sir, I need you. I want to feel you.” Stiles’s nerves had vanished. The primal, hungry look on Chris’s face assured him that his Dom wanted him as much as he needed Chris. 

“Take me to bed, oh Dom of mine,” Stiles said with a grin. He let out a yelp of surprise when Chris stood and scooped him up, bridal style. “Not going to pretend that doesn’t turn me on, Sir,” Stiles breathed against Chris’s neck as he carried him to the bedroom. 

Stiles looked around the room that Chris had carried him into. He spotted a plush California King with what looked like hand wrought iron head and foot boards. The iron was twisted into vines and roses at its center. He could starfish on that bed and still have room for two more. Heavy drapes were closed across the arched windows, and the furniture was a mix of modern with some small older pieces. It was eclectic but it suited Chris. 

Chris carefully set Stiles down in front of the bed, his eyes hungry as they roamed over Stiles. The open look of want on Chris’s face had Stiles wanting to blush and hide his face, but he stood still, letting his Dom look his fill. 

“Do you like what you see Sir?” A faint smile crossed Stiles’s face. He was speaking with more bravado than he felt, the look of unbridled lust from Chris sparking him on. 

“I do very much, sweetheart, let me undress you.” Chris stepped forward and laid a broad palm across Stiles stomach.  "I want to unwrap you like a gift and enjoy every moment.” Chris gently nipped at Stiles’s neck as his hand moved to slowly unbutton Stiles’s shirt. Stiles trembled slightly as Chris’s firm fingers slipped through Stiles’s open shirtfront to caress the bare skin, fingers grazing lightly over one nipple. All the while Chris sucked a lazy hickey on Stiles neck. 

Stiles let out a soft moan when Chris slid Stiles’s shirt down and skated his fingertips along Stiles’s body, the contact was gentle and Stiles melted into it. 

Chris stepped back from Stiles for a moment, and he whined at the loss of contact. Chris shushed him gently, placing a hand on Stiles’s hip and turning him around. 

Chris had lost his shirt too, and Stiles soaked up sight of the bare, toned chest in front of him. He wanted to touch, to press his face into that firm chest, but knew his Dom wanted him to stand still for now. 

Chris unbuttoned the first snap on Stiles’s trousers and Stiles realized soon Chris would see his surprise. His heart started to beat faster as Chris slowly drew down the zipper, the pants falling and pooling around his ankles. He could hear Chris take in a sharp breath. 

Stiles looked up into his Sir’s face and saw a look he could not decipher. Blushing, he went to pull his pants up .“You don’t like them, Sir?” Stiles spoke in a soft voice. 

“Oh, on the contrary, sweetheart. They’re perfect.” Chris took Stiles’s hands away from his trousers, letting the pants drop to the floor again. “Hands behind your back pet, let me look at you,” Chris growled out softly.  Stiles obeyed silently. “One day sweetheart, I am going to dress you in the prettiest of lace and satin, and you're going to dance for me,” Chris husked against Stiles’s ear as he let his hands trail softly over the satin of the panties.  

Stiles felt warmth pool in his gut. The thought of dancing for his Sir both terrified and excited him. Sir’s fingers grazing over the front of his panties had him moaning softly, leaning slightly back against his Sir. 

He could feel the cool press of Chris’s chest against his naked back and the soft touches of his lips against Stiles heated skin. Sir was taking his time, letting his hands and mouth map a path along Stiles body. 

Chris stepped back and walked around Stiles, all the while letting a hand trail across Stiles’s skin. “So perfect for me.”   

Stiles dropped his eyes and saw the prominent bulge in his Sir’s trousers. He licked his lips and hummed softly at the thought of being able to give his Sir pleasure, of  getting his mouth on what he had no doubt was a spectacular cock. Would Sir let him, he wondered. 

“Sir, please may I...” Stiles dropped his eyes, embarrassed at how much he wanted to get his mouth on Sir’s cock. 

“Sweetheart, what do you want?” Chris stepped in closer, their bare chests almost touching. “I want to - ” Stiles let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it so hard just to  _say_  it? 

“What sweetheart? Tell me.” Chris tilted Stiles’s chin up so he was looking him in the eye. The expression on Chris’s face was so fond any embarrassment faded. 

Stiles dropped his eyes and spoke softly. “Sir, may I blow you please?” 

“Oh, pet, I would very much like that,” Chris purred. He moved to stand in front of the bed and beckoned Stiles forward. “Come over here, Sweet boy.”  He grabbed a cushion off the bed and placed it at his feet. “Kneel here, pet.” 

Stiles dropped to his knees, not as gracefully as he hoped, but he was new to this and his Sir seemed pleased. He watched as Chris unbuckled his belt and tugged it through the loops, pulling it out with a snap that sent a jolt of arousal though Stiles. He watched with hooded eyes as Sir lowered his trousers. 

Stiles licked his lips when he saw Chris’s naked cock. It was as impressive as Stiles had imagined, thick and heavy, and he leaned forward ever so slightly, wanting to taste. 

“Oh no pet, not yet,” Chris scolded softly. Reaching out, he ran his thumb over Stiles’s lips. Stiles let his tongue dart out and lick at Chris’s thumb, causing his Dom to growl softly. In the soft light of the bedroom he could see his Sir’s eyes glowing. “I'm going to use your mouth to pleasure myself pet, and if you’re very good, you’ll get a reward.”  

 

“Yes please, Sir.” Stiles almost whimpered with need. How was such a simple thing making him feel so turned on? Just the thought of Chris using him was so hot. He knew if he looked there would be a damp patch on the front of his panties. His cock was leaking, and he was so hard it was almost painful. 

“Sweet one you won’t be able to talk, but if you need to stop, tap three times on my thigh. I will be able to tell if you’re in distress, but I want you to be able to safeword out if you need to stop.”    
   
“Yes, Sir.” Stiles eyed his Sir’s cock hungrily. He hadn’t done this a lot and he hadn’t mastered the art of deepthroating, but he wanted to learn, for Sir.  

“Keep your hands in your lap unless you need to tap out, sweetheart.” Chris ran his long fingers through Stiles’s hair, then brought his hands down to cup Stiles’s cheek.s “Are you ready to please me, pet?” 

Looking up through downcast lashes, Stiles whispered a soft, “Yes, Sir.” 

 

“That's it, sweet one. Maker, your mouth is sinful.” Chris let out a deep growl as he slid his length into Stiles’s waiting mouth. He let out a low groan, the sound  causing Stiles’s satin encased cock to throb. The taste and smell of his Dom was heavenly and the heavy weight of his cock in Stiles’s mouth was the most arousing feeling in the world.  

He took Chris deeper than he thought possible, fighting his urge to gag. After a few slow thrusts Stiles felt his gag reflex fade. Focusing on the feel of his Sir’s cock, he let himself lick and taste and explore, reveling in how powerful he felt. That he could draw such primal sounds out of Chris like this was amazing. 

As his confidence grew, he let himself sink down, letting his Sir take what he needed, wanting to purr at the feeling of his Dom's strong hands in his hair and Sir’s cock sliding between his lips. 

He felt Chris’s hands tighten in his hair, and Chris growled, “I’m going to use you now. Are you ready, sweetheart?”  

Stiles nodded, unable to do more. 

He could feel Chris’s hold getting stronger,  feel Chris’s nails grow as they held his head. Peering up he was mesmerized by the look of pure lust on his Dom’s face. His fangs had dropped and the eerie silver glow in his eyes was nearly lost to his lust blown pupils. 

Chris’s thrusts grew deeper and his hold tighter. All Stiles could do was moan in pleasure at the sensation. Something deep in his soul preened at being used by his Sir this way.  He felt perfect. 

He could feel saliva pooling in his mouth and his lips felt swollen and abused, but it was perfect. Chris moaned deeply. “Oh sweet one, that mouth of yours. I’m going to come soon, baby.” Chris went to pull out, but Stiles whined in displeasure. He wanted to taste his Dom’s come. He needed to feel it, that he had done this. 

“It's OK,  _Mieczyslaw_ _._  I’ll give you what you need.”  

Chris let out a deep guttural groan, and Stiles’s mouth and throat filled with his  spend. A feeling of euphoria swept over Stiles and he felt like he was floating, his limbs no longer working for him. He felt strong arms around him, then the soft touch of fine cotton sheets. He just let his mind drift, floating along in the warm feeling. 

“Oh my Mischief, you were wonderful, So proud of you, pet.” Stiles tried to burrow against the warm body next to him. “Wait, little one. I need to get you something to eat and drink.” 

 

He felt the bed jostle and pouted at the loss of his Sir’s warm body, but he couldn’t sulk for long, the wonderful warm feeling of pleasing his Dom making him too happy. 

Stiles came around a little as he felt Chris get onto the bed and then move Stiles so he was sitting cradled between his Dom’s legs. “Sweetheart I need you to come up a little for me, and sip this.” Chris held a drink in front of Stiles with a bendy straw in it. Stiles took small sips, relishing the taste of the juice. Next Chris offered him small bites of chocolate. 

As he came back to himself a bit more, he also noticed that Chris had draped a thick soft mink blanket over them. Stile had never felt so pampered and cared for. 

“How do you feel, sweet one?” Chris stroked Stiles’s face and neck softly.  

“Good. Warm. Did I do OK?” Stile asked as he leaned against Chris’s chest.  

“You were perfect for me sweet boy, and when you have eaten and drunk, you’ll get your reward.” Chris’s breath ghosted against Stiles’s ear. 

“Oh yes please, Sir.”  Stiles lay back and let Chris fuss over him and feed him, enjoying the pampering and the delicious chocolates and fruit. After a little while, Stiles felt together enough to ask, “Sir, why did I feel like that when we were doing that scene? I mean it was amazing, and hot as fuck, but what happened to me?"  

Chris moved the tray of food off the bed and pulled Stiles close to him, Stiles enjoying the feel of his Dom wrapped around him.  “You slipped slightly into subspace, which wasn’t surprising, given how wonderfully receptive you are.”  

“I liked it. I liked feeling you and knowing I was pleasing you. I was surprised how hot that got me. It was amazing.” Stiles flung an arm out lazily, nearly hitting Chris in the face. “Whoops,” Stiles giggled, still slightly out of it. 

“Why don’t we rest for a little while pet, before I will give you your reward?” Chris maneuvered them so he was laying with Stiles’s back to his chest, pressing soft kisses into his hair. 

“Not sleepy Sir, but this is nice.” Despite his claim, Stiles found himself drifting off, wrapped in Chris’s protective embrace. 

 

Sometime later, Stiles woke to the feeling of Chris kissing his neck and face. “Hello sweet boy. Back with me?” 

“Yes, sir.” Stiles stretched, easing out cramped muscles. “How long did I sleep?”  

“Not long, only an hour. So would you like your reward now baby?” Chris rolled over so he lay on top of Stiles, and it felt good. Stiles liked the feeling of being held down. It felt comforting and safe when Chris did it. 

“Yes please. I think I earned it, Sir,” Stiles grinned up at Chris. 

“Yes you did, Mischief. Lay still, hands holding onto the headboard, please,” Chris commanded. 

“Yes, Sir.” Stiles wiggled his hips and let out a gasp when Chris leaned down and nipped sharply at his neck. “I said  _lay still_. Behave, or no reward.” 

“Yes Sir, right away Sir.” Stiles reached up and grabbed hold of the iron railings of the headboard, and gasped when he felt Chris’s tongue on his nipples. How was the man's tongue so long?  Stiles threw his head back and panted as Chris laved and licked, all his attention first on one of Stiles’s sensitive nipples, then the other. Stiles wanted to arch up at the cool touch of his Dom's mouth, but Sir had told him to be still. 

He nearly disobeyed when Chris moved his mouth down lower and he felt his Sir’s breath ghost over his satin covered panties and what laid beneath. 

Chris brushed his nose along Stiles’ satin encased length. “Hmm, baby. You smell divine. Spread those lovely legs for me, sweetheart.” Chris settled his weight between Stiles’s spread legs and grinned seductively, a hint of fang slipping past his lips. “My sweet boy, do you still want me to feed from you?” Chris asked, his hands gently tracing over Stiles’s hips. 

“Yes Sir, green, so much,” Stiles gasped out. 

“Thank you, lovely boy.” Chris’s eyes flashed their beautiful silver and his fangs lengthened. Stiles had let go of the headboard and he sat up, placing his hands on Chris’s cheeks he leaned in and kissed him softly. Letting out a soft sigh he lay back down, head nestled in the pillows. 

Stiles let out a soft gasp as he felt the tip of a fang against his inner thigh, and let a louder moan slip out when he felt the fangs enter his soft flesh. He shivered when Chris’s tongue lapped at the bite. Chris pulled Stiles’s panties down enough to free Stiles’s erection, his hand slowly stroking Stiles as he fed. 

The twin sensations of Chris feeding and his hand stroking had Stiles a whimpering mess, but he didn’t want his Sir to stop. Stiles didn’t know when he’d  started, but he was quietly chanting his Sir’s name. The cool touch of Sir’s hand against his heated skin was intoxicating, and the constant suction of his mouth as he drank was driving Stiles wild.  Stiles came without warning, his back wanting to arch but held down by his Sir’s strong hands. All he could do was lay there and feel as his orgasm ripped through him. 

_“SIR!!”_  

Chris stopped feeding and crawled up Stiles’ body, laying soft kisses as he purred, “My perfect boy, my sweet delicious Mischief. Are you alright, sweet boy?”  

Stiles patted at Chris and pulled him down against him. “ _P_ _eee_ _erfect_ ,” Stiles drawled out, squirming a little at the feel of Chris’s beard against his overheated skin. 

“You need to eat something Stiles, letting me drink from you can be draining.” Stiles noted the concerned look on Chris’s face. 

“’kay, lil bit, but then more cuddling?” Maybe it was the blood loss or the mind-blowing orgasm, but Stiles felt light and truly relaxed, and having his hot sexy Dom dote on him was just the perfect end to a wonderful night. 

“Come on sweetheart, sit up and eat something for me. Right now, you're probably feeling a little out of it. It’s the after effect of me feeding on you. They call it Feederbliss.” 

Stiles blinked at that. “ _Feederbliss?”_  

“Feederbliss,” Chris confirmed. “It’s a particular euphoria bought on by the combination of being fed on and –“  He broke off when Stiles started giggling.  Chris raised an eyebrow. “Something funny, baby?” 

Stiles snorted and pulled a face. “Seriously? They call it  _Feederbliss?_  It sounds like a fancy pair of German sandals. ” Stiles snickered again.  “ _Mein Feederbliss._ _G_ _ood for arches_ _, real leather,_ _”_  Stiles managed to get out, before he doubled over laughing, loud and unrepentant. 

“Shall I tell you the other, more common name?” 

“Can’t be worse than Das Feederbliss,” Stiles cackled, lightheaded and overcome with hilarity. He actually started  _hooting,_  laughing until he was breathless. 

Chris waited till Stiles had calmed down a little before he said, “It’s  _Bloodfuckdrunk_.”  

Chris’s lips twitched in a smile. Stiles held still for a minute, watching the twitch of Chris’s lips and the sparkle in his blue eyes, and then he totally lost it, the paroxysm of laughter only worsening when he saw the grin on Chris face, the one that made the creases around his eyes stand out attractively.. 

Between the laughter, the dizziness, and Stiles's natural clumsiness, he really shouldn’t have been surprised when he rolled once too often and nearly tumbled off the bed, saved only by Chris’s lightning fast reflexes, a strong hand grasping his hip and dragging him back onto the bed. 

“You are  _such_  a brat,” Chris sighed. 

“Yessir. ‘m your brat,” Stiles mumbled, as his laughter tapered off and exhaustion overtook him. 

“Yes, you are. Go to sleep, sweetheart.” Chris wrapped his arm around Stiles, pulling him firmly against his chest. 

“Yes, Chris.” Stiles sighed softly, half asleep. A minute later, he giggled softly to himself, whispering “ _Feederbliss._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was a lot of fun to write.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throws chapter and runs  
> Mostly morning fluff and a few more steps in their relationship. Some tags changes.
> 
> A always thank you #Bunnywest for dealing with the horror that is my full stops and comma abuse <3

 

Stiles woke up tangled in the bedsheets. He felt good, like, really good. Last night had really happened. Rolling over he saw Chris still asleep, his face relaxed. It struck him then that this handsome, sexy vampire was his. He had let Chris feed from him last night, and it was mind-blowing. 

He let his fingers trail down to the bite. It had healed fast - vampire mojo, Stiles was sure. The bite site still tingled, and he had to stifle a small moan when he thought about Chris drinking from him last night. 

Chris made a soft snuffle-snort and flung an arm over Stiles, who tried valiantly not to snigger at the sound. Chris cracked an eye open and smiled lazily. “Morning, sweetheart,” he mumbled, pulling Stiles closer, pressing sleepy kisses to Stiles’s face, the rub of Chris’s beard making Stiles laugh and squirm. 

“Hmm, baby’s ticklish,” Chris hummed and rubbed his face against Stile’s throat, playfully nipping at the soft flesh there. 

Stiles squealed and tried to escape when he felt Chris fingers skate down his ribs. “ _No_ _,_ _nooo_ _,_  I beg mercy!” Stiles shimmied out of reach, and Chris stopped tormenting him with a chuckle. 

Chris rolled so he lay across Stiles, and he could feel Chris’s impressive morning wood digging into his side. "Someone woke up happy,” Stiles murmured into Chris’s hair. He let his hand wander down the smooth planes of Chris’s broad back. 

Chris purred, “I’m happy waking up next to you, sweetheart.”  Chris kissed Stiles long and slow, and Stiles let out a soft moan as he felt Chris slide his erection against Stiles’s own very interested cock. Chris moved his hand so it was stroking both of them in a sure, slow glide. "This okay, baby?” 

“If you stop, I may have to kill you,” Stiles groaned when Chris tightened his grip and sped the strokes up. 

 “We can’t have that.” Chris kissed him again, and Stiles moaned into it. Nipping lightly at Chris’s kiss reddened lips, Stiles smiled lazily.  

“Want you to come, cover me in your scent, so any other supernatural knows I’m yours.” 

“Oh baby, the mouth on you.” Chris’s strokes grew firmer and Stiles’s hand joined his, their lips so close they were breathing each other's air. Stiles got lost staring into Chris’s bright blue eyes. Their hands moved in tandem, kisses soft and warm, the heat building between them, until Stiles came with a soft moan and a shudder, Chris following, biting softly at Stiles’s neck, not breaking the skin. 

Laying there under Chris’s languid body, Stiles let out a soft laugh. “Morning to you, too.”  They lay there quietly, softly touching and trading gentle kisses, until Stiles felt the sticky mess between them when he moved. “Think I’m going to need a shower.” 

Chris rolled over, smiling. “You take a shower baby, and I’ll make you something to eat. Can't have you packing boxes on an empty stomach.”  

“What is it with you and Peter’s need to feed people? You’re just as bad as Poppa Wolf, I swear.” Stiles ran his fingers though Chris’s short beard, tugging at it playfully. 

“Feeding someone you care about is a very visceral thing. It’s a way of showing we care and can provide. As your Dom I want to care for your wellbeing, and as your boyfriend I do, too.” There was something soft and almost vulnerable in Chris’s eyes, and it made Stiles want to wrap him up in a hug. 

“Well I must admit, I’m lucky. I’ve got a protective Poppa Wolf and a smoking hot vamp boyfriend who both want to dote on me.” Stiles leaned over and gave Chris a soft kiss before he sat up. 

“No sweetheart. We're the lucky ones. Go have a shower ,the bathroom is just through there.” Chris pointed to where the ensuite was and got out of bed, giving Stiles a lovely view of his naked Dom. 

“I don’t know, with that view I’m the lucky one.” Stiles licked his lips and smirked at the look Chris gave him. 

“You’re a cheeky brat, Mischief.” Chris growled as he pulled on a pair of loose pants. Stiles continued to watch Chris move about the bedroom, his eyes taking his fill of his Dom's toned back and firm backside. He had a childish desire to bite it but thought that might be crossing the lines a little. Still, a guy could dream. 

Chris placed a fresh pair of sweatpants and clean T-shirt and socks at the bottom of the bed, then came over to lift Stiles out of the covers, kissing his nose and eyes. 

 “Sweetheart, why don’t you go shower, and I will make you breakfast.” Chris gave Stiles’s backside a light slap and sent him on his way. 

 

“Yes Sir.” Stiles gaped when he walked into the bathroom. It was huge, the shower could fit half the lacrosse team easily, and the showerheads were those fancy rainfall ones. Stiles couldn’t wait to get under there. 

He hoped at some point he could get Chris under this shower – hell, any shower. Having his Dom wet and soapy under his hands would be a dream come true. Maybe later he’d ask Chris to shower with him, he mused. He didn’t think his Sir would say no. For now though, he washed quickly, not wanting to get distracted by thoughts that he could do nothing with at the moment.  

_______________________________________ 

 

Stiles nibbled on the Danish Chris had placed in front of him, reading the D/s contract while Chris readied their coffee. “So, you want me to call or text once a day?” 

“If that’s okay, sweetheart, just to check in, and if we have scened the day before, to make sure you’re OK and there’s no subdrop.” Chris placed a steaming mug in front of Stiles and kissed his cheek. “Also, I just want to hear how your day has gone, sweetheart.” 

“Hmm, I’d like that. Do we have a set time, or just whenever?” Stiles took a sip of the coffee, relishing the bitter brew.  

Stiles looked over at Chris, smiling at his Dom / boyfriend. God, how had he scored this perfect man? Chris looked over and gave Stiles a dazzling smile, his blue eyes lighting up.“I have something for you, sweetheart.” Chris left the room and came back holding two books.  _My Sir_ , a guide to D/S and healthy submissive lifestyle, and the other was  _T_ _he_ _Complete_ _G_ _uide to_ _K_ _ink and_ _R_ _oleplay._  

Chris handed the books over and Stiles flipped through the first book. “Oh these look fantastic, I could fall down a rabbithole just with these two books. Thank you, Sir.” Stiles hopped up from his chair and kissed Chris’s cheek. 

“I was thinking during the week you could read through them, and get a few ideas of  what you’d like to try for our next scene.” Chris looped a strong arm around Stiles’s waist, pulling him close. 

Stiles looked at the books in his hand and smiled. This was going to be fun. Research was his jam, and he was going to read the shit out of these books. Stiles was struck by an idea, and chewed his thumb nervously until he felt Chris move his hand away. “Mischief, what did I say about that?” the warning soft but evident in the tone of Chris’s voice. 

“Sorry, Sir. Um, I was wondering, once I move into my place, would you - would you like to come over for dinner? Shit, do you even eat? Fuck, I'm screwing this up, aren’t I?” 

Stiles started to breathe a little heavier, embarrassed by his mistake. Closing his eyes, he tried to count back and get his breathing under control. Firm hands cupped his face gently. “Open your eyes sweetheart, and focus on me.” Stiles forced his eyes open and looked at Chris’s concerned face. 

“Yes, sweet one. I’d love to come to your place, and I do eat, I just don’t have the need to eat as often as a normal human. Drinking blood keeps me healthy, but eating a home cooked meal is food for my soul, and to have one with my sweet sub?” Chris ran a tender hand down Stiles’s face, “Well, that would make me a very happy Dom.” Stiles felt calmer the longer he was held by Chris, the panic attack lessening as he listened to the soft rumble of Chris’s voice. 

“Sorry, Sir.”  

“Sweet one, you’ve nothing to apologise for. We’re both learning about each other. These panic attacks do concern me, though.” Chris kept up the touches and soft kisses to Stiles hair, and Stiles leaned into them. 

“I’ve always had them. Well, mostly after Mom, you know, but they got better for a while. But then college, and Donovan. Normally if I’m home, Dad or Peter can kind of help.”  Chris made a soft sound as Stiles continued to speak, breathing in Chris’s scent.  _Damn ,_ _he really had spent too much time around wolves_ _._ Morrell my therapist has given me some ideas and advice, it's just sometimes, when I’m at work or out, they can get bad.” 

“ Thank you for telling me. Pet. I want to be able to help you, and now I know, I will know what to look out for. Would it help if you had a simple code you could text if you felt one coming on, so I would know and could come find you?” Stiles wanted to melt at the concern shown by Chris. 

“I don’t want to put you to any trouble. I’m OK, Sir.” 

“Mieczyslaw, listen to me.” Chris used his Dominant voice, causing Stiles to drop his head. Chris used his finger to tilt Stiles’s chin back up. his tone softer.  “As your Dom, my number one concern is the safety and wellbeing of my Sub. You are precious to me, and doing this for you isn’t  _trouble_ _,_  but something I want to do.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles was still not sure, but it did make him feel better to know there would be another option to hiding in Roscoe waiting for an attack to pass. 

“Mieczyslaw?” 

“Yes Sir, I promise to call or text if I am worried, or think I am going to have a panic attack.” 

“Good boy,” Chris purred, and kissed Stiles deeply. Stiles sunk into the kiss, enjoying the rasp of Chris’s beard against his skin, the feel of cool hands holding him close. 

“I don’t want to go, but I really do have to pack, and I have a shift this afternoon at the library. I’m setting up the new supernatural reference section, since we got all these new books in. The old section was  _so_ outdated. Did you know they had Stoker’s Dracula as a reference for vampires?” Stiles gave Chris his best scandalized look. 

“ _That_ _h_ _ack_ _?_  The man took half-truths and bar room gossip and turned it into a travesty. I should never have saved his Irish ass that time,” Chris grumbled. 

Stiles turned to his boyfriend with a calculating look. “So, how rude would it be for me to ask just how old are you, Sir?”  

Chris shook his head and made a huffing laugh. “ _Not as young as I could've been_ _,_ _but not as old as you might think.”_  

“You did not just quote Poppa Wolf to me!”  

Chris rubbed his jaw and smirked. “The wolf does have a habit of rubbing off on people.” 

Stiles walked over to his bag and saw his suit, neatly placed in a suit bag ready for him. He carefully put his new books inside, then straightened up and walked towards Chris. “Thank you for last night, it was a perfect night Sir.’ 

“No, I should be thanking you. I never thought I would find someone like you, you’re perfect sweet one.” Chris gave Stiles a last kiss. then sent him on his way. 

Stiles stopped before he descended the stairs. “Just for the record, I think we’re both lucky.” The soft smile he got in return from Chris made him want to skip out to Roscoe, but he didn’t. 

 Okay, maybe he skipped a little bit. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this chapter is mostly fluff but we are working towards the sexytimes I swear, I just wanted some more Pops and Stiles bonding and then a little awesome Poppa Peter, 
> 
> As always love and respect to #Bunnywest for comma throwing and keeping me on track

“Hellooo?” Stiles walked in the front door. Cocking his head, he heard sounds from the kitchen.

“In here, kiddo.” Stiles walked through the house and found his Pops flat on his back, head in the cupboard under the sink.

“What cha  doing?” Stiles pulled out a kitchen chair and plopped down. 

“I’m trying to get this elbow joint undone.”

“And you’re doing that because...”

John crawled back out from under the sink with the pipe in hand. “My engagement ring slipped down the drain, or at least I think it did. I looked on my hand and it was gone.”

“Oh, you want a hand?” Stiles got off the chair and sat down on the floor alongside his dad.

John looked into the pipe and frowned. “Not there. I could have sworn it went down the drain.” John got back under the sink to replace the pipe while Stiles smiled to himself. He could help, with a little trick he had leant from one of the magic books Peter had given him. It was a simple location spell, and he had the things he needed to do it in his room.

“Back in a minute, Pops.” Stiles ran up the stairs to his room. He dug through his closet and found the candle and small bag of herbs he’d left there when he moved back home. He’d seldom used his spark since returning home - the run in with a dark fox spirit not long after he had gotten back had been the last  time  he’d actively used his Spark. 

He ran back downstairs with the candle and herbs. His dad was just finishing up putting the drainpipe back together, looking downcast. “You know Peter wouldn’t be pissed if you lost the ring.”

“I know son, but that ring was special. It was his grandfathers, and I loved that thing. I’m getting sentimental in my old age.” John let out a defeated sigh. “I’ve searched one end of this house to the other.”

Laying out his things on the kitchen table, Stiles gave his dad a grin. “Don’t worry Pops, I’ve got you covered. This was one of the first spells I got really good at, you wouldn’t believe how many times Derek or Scott lost their car keys.”

Stiles lit the large ,  fat candle,  and  the smell of lavender and wild greenery filled the room. Taking a dash of the herbs from the pouch, he whispered, “ _ Avenseguim. _ ” 

John cocked a brow, and chuckled, “Harry Potter.” 

“Don’t judge, old man . T he word just helps my spark focus on its job.” Stiles concentrated on the image of his father's ring that formed in his head. The falling herbs started to spark and dance around the candle flame, gaining momentum until they stopped circling and shot off in the direction of the stairs, leaving a pink trail to follow.

The trail led them to John and Peter’s room. Pushing open the door, they saw the pink cloud floating above the headboard. Darting a look at his Dad, Stiles could see John go several shades of red. “Don’t ask, Stiles.”

“I don’t want to know, trust me. Want a hand pulling the bed out?”

“Yeah, just refrain from all the smirking and eyerolling if you could.”

“Sure, thing, Pops , ”  Stiles said with a smirk. He figured he was allowed at least one.

Stiles helped John move the bed and, lying on the floor was John’s ring. As soon as he touched it, the pink cloud disappeared. Stiles helped his dad get the bed back in place, then headed downstairs ,  putting a pot of coffee on for himself and John.

“What are your plans for today, kiddo?”

Stiles poured them both a coffee, adding low-fat milk to John’s, not missing the put-upon look his father gave him.  “I was going to start boxing up my stuff, there’s not really got a lot to pack up, then maybe stop by the hardware store to look at paint.”

John took a sip from his coffee, “Oh, that reminds me. Mr. Fink said you could grab the keys for your place after work today.”

Stiles eyebrows shot up. “Really? Wow, cool. but I won’t have the first and last of the month for him until Thursday. I could see if I could get my pay early.” Stiles  was fairly certain Mrs. March would do it, especially as it was for Stiles to get his apartment.

“You won't need to worry about that, son.” John spoke into his coffee, avoiding looking at Stiles.

“Which one, you or Peter?” Stiles crossed his arms, glaring at his father. 

John smirked into his coffee. “I got in before Peter this time. Look, use your money to get stuff for your place, let me at least do this for you.”

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful, cause really, all this stuff you’ve both done is awesome, but I have to start looking after myself. But yeah, I do need to get some furniture for the place.” Stiles wanted to be a little cross that his Dad and Peter kept paying for stuff, but he also got it.

“Don’t worry ,  I’ve told Peter to rein it in. You do know he nearly brought you a new car last week?”

“What?!”

“Yeah, he saw the new Volkswagen Beetle and started on how it would be perfect for you, in bright yellow no less. Don’t worry, I nipped that one in the bud, and besides, he knows how much Roscoe means to you.”

Both men got lost in thoughts of Claudia for a moment. “I think Mom would have approved of Peter, and she would be happy for you.”

“I think so too son. So, when do I get to meet this Chris of yours?”

“Umm, things with are still really new, but I was thinking of maybe having a meal at the new place once I get settled.” Stiles wondered how his pops was going to react at meeting Chris. “Now we’ve averted your crisis, I suppose I should go pack up my stuff,” Stiles sighed, getting up from the table,

“You want a hand, kiddo?” John slipped his engagement ring on, and Stiles fought the urge to coo at the sappy look on his dads face when he looked at the ring.

“Nah, I'm fine. Won't get much done since I have to head to work soon. I’m redoing the Supernatural reference section and want to get started early.”

“Don't forget to stop by the new place, the super with have the keys for you.” John had gotten up, clearing their coffee mugs away. “I'm going to head up to bed, night shift tonight. Peters got some casework he had to deal  with  so I don’t think he’s  going to be in till late. If I know him, he’s going to bury his nose in work and forget what day it is.” John headed up the stairs to bed.

Stiles spent the next hour going through boxes in his room, stuff he had packed up before leaving for college last time. Some of the things he put aside to take to the new place, the rest of the stuff he would get his dad to put up in the attic. While he worked, he found his fingers drifting down to the bite spot. The skin was still tender, but it was a good hurt, and he found just touching it helped center him and he was able to focus on the task at hand.

He wanted to be able to tell Chris what he had done that day, and he wanted to be in his new place asap. He was turning twenty in a few short months, and he  need ed to prove to himself and Dad and Peter that he could do this, make a real go of things.

By the time he had most of the boxes packed up, it was just past twelve. His shift started at the library at one thirty, but he had promised Mrs. March he would be in early, plus he wanted to stop at the diner and grab a couple of the baguettes he knew Peter liked. If he knew his soon-to-be stepdad like he thought he did, Peter would work straight through lunch, and dinner too, if he was focused on a case.

Going downstairs he grabbed his keys and jotted a note down for his dad, then headed out.

______________________________________

 The Offices for the District Attorney were not far from the diner, so Stiles left his car parked there and walked the few minutes to the stone front building. Louis, Peter’s PA and all-round miracle worker for the office, waved when he saw Stiles. “Stiles, please tell me you brought lunch for Peter. That man is a hundred and ten percent more of an asshat when he hasn’t eaten,” Louis looked frazzled - this case must be even more challenging than Peter had let on.

Stiles held up the brown paper bag. “I come prepared.” Then he passed over a smaller bag. “I didn’t forget about you either – there's a Pain Au Chocolat in there.”

Louis grabbed the bag with a happy groan .  “You’re my favorite, have told you that? Peter’s in the conference room, go right though.”

Stiles wove his way through the busy office and through the glass wall saw Peter hunched over his files.

 “Hey, Poppa Wolf. One smoked salmon, cream cheese and capers baguette, and a Latte with an extra shot, no sugar.” Stiles placed the bag alongside Peter, who looked over and gave Stiles a tired smile.

“Stiles, you are a godsend. This case is more complex than we expected.” Peter opened the paper bag, pulling the baguette out.

“This about the kidnappings?” Stiles glanced at the files and tried not to snoop; it was one thing to accidentally snoop on his dad’s files when he had them spread out on the kitchen table, but quite another with Peter’s case files at work. “You’ve got one of the guys, right?” Stiles took a sip of his coffee and sat down in one of the chairs.

Peter let out a tired sigh, “Yes. Eric Donaldson, a bit player in the whole thing, won't give up any information and lawyered up the moment he was caught. We’ve had another three abductions this month. Again, same MO - the victim was between 16 and 20 yrs of age, all young, healthy, outgoing individuals.” Peter ran a hand through his hair then loosened his tie.

“This has really got you worried. Can't you like, put the fear of Peter Hale into him?” Stiles suggested.

Peter let out a mirthless laugh, “Oh I’ve tried, pup. We even brought in Arial and her bag of magic tricks, but his lawyers shut that down quick as a flash.” 

“Who’s he got?” Stiles pulled over a file, checking with Peter first. The Alpha gave Stiles a nod. John and Peter had both come to realize that Stiles’s unique view of things could oftentimes find leads where neither man had thought to look.

“Michelson, Thompson and Brant, so someone is throwing money at his defense,” Peter growled.

“Dad likes to call them Asshole, Bastard and Bastard. He really hates those guys.” Stiles spoke as he read the case file, noticing that the man had given them very little, and the evidence they had against him was not going to get a conviction at this rate.

“I’m actually thinking of calling Christopher in. He has some unique talents that may be helpful,” Peter said quietly.

“We  talking  Dracula mojo here?” Stiles spoke out of the corner of his mouth, not wanting to be overheard by any of the other supernaturals who worked in the office.

“Yes pup, I am.” 

Stiles looked over at all the files and Peters tired face, “So, do you want me to, y’know, take a peek at these and maybe see if I can find something out?” Stiles held up a hand. “Before you start worrying, I’m just going to use my google fu and mad snooping skills, not going off and getting myself kidnapped or anything.”

“You say that, Stiles.” Peter paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Actually, I did want you to look at the files, the ones from both my office and your father’s.” Peter slid a USB towards Stiles.

“Take a look and give me your perspective, but don’t ,  you know … ” Peter left the rest hanging.

Stiles chuckled as he took the drive. “I know - don’t become obsessive over it. Don’t worry Poppa Wolf, I won't.” Stiles paused. “And I never saw these, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Peter said, deadpan. Now that that was done, Peter relaxed a little “So you're going to pick the keys up today?”

“Yes, can’t wait. Going to grab some paint swatches after work, and then go over to the place. I was thinking maybe dark blue for the living space, what do you think?”

Stiles spent another ten minutes with Peter arguing over colour and furniture choices, leaving with a vague feeling that Peter was going to get his way on the furniture.

___________________________

Work sped by. He was so focused on putting the new display together and cataloguing the new Encyclopedia Supernatural that he didn’t notice Mrs March standing near the shelves, smiling.

“Stiles, it’s after  five . Aren't you supposed to be picking up your apartment keys?” 

“Oh, shit – whoops, sorry Mrs. M. I’d better get a move on.” Stiles stumble-ran to the break room and got his backpack out of his locker. The apartment was only ten minutes from the library, so he stopped at the paint shop and found the colors he had decided to go with - a lighter blue for the top  half of the walls , and the bottom a dark blue, white for the window trim and skirting boards. Happy with his choices, he snapped a picture of the color swatches and sent them to both Peter and Lydia. Both texted back with a thumb's up emoji.

He made it to the apartment by  5.30,  and  gaped as a large truck pulled away from the curb, the name  _ Biloa Fine Scandinavian Furniture _  on the side of the truck. “Jesus, Peter. What did you do?” Stiles got out of Roscoe and headed to the ground floor flat of the super, Mr. Fink.

“Ah, Stiles. Your furniture arrived. I let them in, hope that’s ok.” Mr. Fink met him at the door.

“Uh thanks, yeah. I think my stepdad may have gone overboard again.”

Mr. Fink gave Stiles a huge grin. “What is the point of working hard and making money if we can’t spend it on our children?” 

“Yeah, I guess you got a point there.  So  is it ok if I go up? I’ve got the paint to fix those walls if it's still okay?”

“Of course, here are your keys. The utilities are already on so you should have power and water . A ny problems,  I ‘ ll be here.” He waved Stiles off.

Stiles climbed the stairs up to his apartment, letting out a happy sigh when he walked in. This was his place. He loved living with his Dad and Peter, but now he’d have his own space - his  _ own.  _  The living room was full of covered furniture. A dark chocolate colored modular sofa sat covered in plastic. It was modern and cool looking. There was a dining table and chairs, bookshelves and end tables, lamps and cushions and boxes with every kitchen gadget imaginable. He walked  into his bedroom and found an ensemble mattress and headboard, plus bags of bedding.

He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

Peter answered on the second ring ,  and Stiles could hear the smile in his voice. “Hello pup. What can I do for you?”

“ So  I got to my place, and there’s all this new furniture and appliances, none of which I purchased, or could afford for that matter.”

Peter chuckled. “So, are you saying someone broke into your place and brought you new furniture? I’m not sure that’s how a breakin works, Stiles.” 

“Oh, you ass,” Stiles laughed. “Thank you, I mean really, but you have to promise me, no more.” 

“I promise, pup .  But I had to make sure, now that our baby bird’s flown the nest, that he had a comfortable place to land. Think of it as payment for the work I know you’ll do  helping  your father and I with this case,” Peter answered simply.

“Okay. I'm probably going to stay here tonight. I want to get started on the painting, and the walls need sanding and all that stuff.” Stiles looked around, excited to start.

“OK Pup. Why don’t you see if Lydia wants to help, or maybe  Chris. ” 

“Peter, stop meddling!” Stiles was outright laughing.

“All right, pup. I need to get back to this casework, call if you need anything.”   


“I’ll call, I promise. And Peter? Thank you, I really do love the furniture.” Stiles looked around, sighing happily.

“You’re welcome, pup.” Peter hung up and Stiles looked around the room. He had all the supplies for painting, he just wasn’t sure where to start.

On a whim he called  Chris, but  got his messagebank “Hey. Hi. Um, it's me, Stiles. Look, I know this is kind of out the blue, but I was going to start painting my place tonight, and wondered if you wanted to come over and maybe stop me from making a complete mess of it? Anyhoo, better go. Walls to sand, or whatever you’re supposed to do.” He hung up and stared at the phone.

OK so he did that. Shit. He had only been with Chris last night. Shit. Was he coming across as needy? Instead of letting his brain go into a full meltdown, Stiles pulled his laptop out ,  got comfortable on the sofa, and did what he did best, google fu the shit out of how to paint a room.  _ What the hell was cutting in? _

Stiles was brought out of his research haze by a loud rap at the door. Checking his phone, he saw he had three missed messages from Chris, and one from his dad.  _ Shit _ . He had let time get away from him again.

Stiles got up and straightened his clothes, running a hand through his hair. He  stepped around the stacked boxes and furniture like it was some strange obstacle course and got the front door, only tripping over once. He flipped the switch, turning on the lights, and opened the door. Chris stood smiling on the landing, dressed in a distractingly worn and torn pair of denim jeans and a sinfully tight henley. Stiles opened and closed his mouth, unable to make words come out.

“Sweetheart, you OK?”

“Um yeah. I. You’re here. Like, really here.” 

Chris eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled widely. “You did ask me over. I sent you a text to say I was on my way, and then one asking about dinner.” Chris sounded slightly reproachful.

“Sorry I didn’t answer, Sir.” It was frightening and thrilling how easily Stiles felt himself slip into submission with Chris.

“It's ok baby, I understand how easy it is to get caught up, but we are still going to have to talk about the missed calls, sweetheart.” Chris’s voice dropped lower and Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine.

Leaning against the door frame, Stiles gave a sigh. “I kind of fell down a rabbit hole watching home decorating YouTube videos. I have no idea about painting.” 

Chris moved forward, pushing Stiles against the door and bracketing his body with his arms. “Well lucky for you, I do.” Chris leant down, brushing his lips against Stiles's. “You going to invite me in, baby?” 


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles smiles coyly. “Hmm. Do I want to invite the handsome vampire in? Isn't that like one of the rules, that you can’t come inside unless I invite you?” Chris smiles at his mouthy sub - he likes seeing the young man smile with such carefree abandon. The way his soft hazel eyes light up and his cheeks flush stirs something primal and possessive in Chris.

“It's just good manners to wait to be invited in,” Chris purrs against Stiles ear. "And besides, I have food.” Chris holds up a bag and laughs at the instant grabby hands Stiles makes.

“Oh, that smells so good!” Chris can practically see Stiles salivating

“Spicy pork bone soup with noodles and vegetable pancakes, and a double order of deep-fried potato noodles.” Chris smiles at the blissed-out look on Stiles's face.

“Best boyfriend ever.” Stiles yanks Chris inside and presses a quick kiss to his lips before making grabby hands again for the food.

Chris walks into Stiles's apartment and sees the covered furniture and boxes. “Looks like Peter has been at it again.”

Stiles does a little spin in the middle of the room, and Chris can’t help but let his eyes linger on his pretty boy, standing there amidst his new belongings. “He did, and I have to admit I'm glad. Peter has good taste.” Stiles leads Chris to his small kitchen and cuts open a box, fishing out a new pack of stainless-steel cutlery. “Come on, we can eat in the living room. I'm starving.”

Chris sits and watches as Stiles devours the food, barely touching any himself, more enraptured with watching Stiles. The little moans the boy makes around a mouthful of vegetable pancake are almost obscene. Slumping back on the sofa once he's done, Stiles pats his belly and lets out a soft burp. He looks over at Chris “Thank you, that was so good.”

“You’re welcome, baby. What do you want to do now?” Chris turns on the sofa, resting an arm along the back of the chair, his hand on the nape of Stiles’s neck, smiling softly as the boy leans into his touch.

“I really wanted to paint, but all the stuff I read said I have to prep the walls and all this other shit before I can start painting.” Stiles pouts a little and sighs. “I just want the walls to not look like someone's been murdered against them.”

Chris looks at the walls and has to admit they do look terrible. There are water stains down one wall and the other has disturbing marks that yes, definitely look  like someone has been murdered against it.

Brushing softly at the soft hair on the nape of Stiles’s neck Chris thinks about what they can do. “We could get everything covered up and moved out of the way and work out what you want to do first, then once we have a plan, we could start on the walls tomorrow.”

Stiles's eyes go soft and fond and he ducks his head, almost shy “I don’t want you to think you have to help me. I can do it, and I'm sure you have important stuff to do tomorrow.”

“Nothing that pressing, just one appointment in the morning and then the rest of my day is free.” Chris squeezes the back of Stiles’s neck gently

“That could work. I have classes in the morning, but then my afternoon is free, I mean, if that’s OK.”

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t. Now, how about you pack a bag and come back to my place for the night?”

Stiles gives Chris a look. “Hmm. Are you asking me or telling me, Sir?”

“Asking, Stiles. But I could make it an order if you wanted." Chris lets his eyes shift and his fangs lengthen just a little. admiring the slight flush that appears on his boy's skin. “You like that thought, sweetheart? Me ordering you around?”

Stiles ducks his head but nods, the color rising in his cheeks “Yeah, I do. I don’t know why, normally I hate being told what to do.”

“Maybe you like that someone wants to look after you, to cherish you. Giving up a little control can be freeing,” Chris murmurs around a mouthful of noodles. Stiles steals a bite off Chris’s fork, grinning.

Chris scoops another forkful and holds it out for Stiles to take. The boy blushes a little but then takes it. Chris can’t help but stare at Stiles’s plump lips. Stiles pulls his lips back from the fork, making a lewd sound and licking his lips, the smile he gives is devilish.

“You, boy, are a terror.”

“Yes I am. And you like me that way," Stiles smirks.

Chris likes seeing his boy like this, flirting and confident. The soft smile and the light in his eyes makes Chris _want,_ more than he probably should, and that scares him.  Being scared is something he hasn’t felt in years.

 

Chris heart gives a soft thump when Stiles gives him a mischievous smile and he suddenly finds himself with a lapful of Stiles. “Gotta thank my Sir for dinner.” Stiles leans in and kisses him softly. Chris lets Stiles take the lead, guiding the kisses. He rests his hands on the swell of Stiles’s bottom.

There are no words, just soft breaths between them. This isn’t leading anywhere yet,  it’s just a chance to touch and connect. Chris enjoys the feeling of warmth that radiates from his boy and the soft kisses feel like a butterfly dancing on his skin.

Pulling away, Stiles eyes dance. “Hmm. Want to keep doing this, but…” He looks dejectedly about the apartment.

Chris holds Stile’s waist and presses a soft kiss to his pouting lips. “I know, baby. But the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can take you home and make you feel good.”

Stiles sighs, and stands and heads to where the plastic covers lay, while Chris starts moving furniture and boxes to the center of the room. He can feel Stiles’s eyes on him as he moves large boxes with ease.

“Keep staring at me like that baby, and were never going to get finished.”

“It’s not my fault I’m distracted by the hot vampire in my apartment.” Stiles gives Chris a cheeky grin, then sets to covering the boxes and furniture in tarps.

“Keep going baby, get this done, and I’ll take you home and treat you right.” Chris walks over to where Stiles is pulling a tarp over the lounge suite and lets his hand rest softly on his boy’s belly. “Get you under a shower and clean you up good,” Chris murmurs into Stiles hair. “Spend a few hours worshiping that gorgeous ass of yours.” Chris moves his hands, cupping the swell of Stiles’s backside. Stiles lets out a soft moan and rocks back against Chris hands. Chris steps back, smirking. “Back to work, baby.”

“Oh my gods, you are _such_ a tease! You know, I may die from blue balls if you keep this up.” Stiles looks half wild, with high color in his cheeks and a spark in his eyes. Chris preens, knowing he made his boy look like that.

“You can’t die from blue balls, baby. Come on, that’s the last tarp and then I can take you home.” Chris grabs the end of the tarp and helps Stiles tuck it around the sofa.

Chris watches as his boy moves around the apartment. There’s no use denying it. Stiles is his.

Stiles looks up from where he’s packing a small overnight bag and smiles brightly. “So, what do I have to do to convince you to drink from me again tonight?”

Chris looks at Stiles in wonder. “I don’t know, sweetheart. I think it would be best to give it a few days. I don’t want to tax your body or feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

Stiles comes up and loops his arms around Chris’s neck, smiling softly. “You would never take advantage of me, Sir. I trust you.”

“Thank you, baby.  Your trust means the world to me.” Chris holds his boy close, savoring the sweet, happy scent radiating off Stiles.

“Still really want you to feed on me when you fuck me,” Stiles whispers; Chris nearly chokes on his tongue.

“Stiles, you can’t just say things like that!” Chris coughs out. Stiles smiles, completely unrepentant.

“Yes I can Sir, and you like it.” Stiles slips out of his hold and goes to collect his things, walking with an exaggerated hip sway that Chris just _knows_ is put on for his benefit.

He can't wait to to get Stiles home and slowly take him apart,

Looking around, he hears Stiles in the bedroom. “Ready to head off, sweetheart?”

“Yeah give me a minute, just changing out of this dusty shirt.” Stiles’s voice sounds muffled, obviously talking while taking his shirt off.  Chris can’t hold back his laugh as Stiles walks out wearing a long-sleeved tee that has the words _Bite Me_ emblazoned across the chest in bright red.

“Subtle Stiles, very subtle.” Chris is fairly certain he’s fighting a losing battle against his boy, but he has to at least put up a token resistance, even though the idea that Stiles had planted in Chris’s head is burrowing deeper.

Grabbing his bag Stiles makes his way over to Chris, a small teasing smile on his lips. He lets out a soft squeak when Chris reaches out and pulls him against his chest “You, my naughty little thing, are playing with fire.”

 Chris cradles Stiles ‘s face in his hand, letting his thumb trace a soft line across Stiles’s lips. His eyes darken when Stiles lets his tongue brush against the pad of Chris’s thumb. “Do you really want that pet? For me to take you home and feed on you, fuck you until the only sound you can make is my name?”

Stiles eyes are almost black, a soft sound coming from his mouth, "Yes please, Sir.” There’s no fear in Stiles’s scent, only arousal, the soft vanilla caramel scent that Chris knows means Stiles is happy.

Leaning in he kisses Stiles softly. "Come on sweetheart, lets head back to Shangri La.”

Chris may break the speed limit a little in his eagerness to get his boy home.

 

o0o

 

Chris lets the shower run, getting the water temperature just right before calling Stiles in. “Ready to get clean, sweetheart?” Chris calls over his shoulder as he strips down and steps under the water.

A top-notch shower and hot water system were one of the musts he insisted on when he refurbished the upstairs apartment of his club. That and UV filtered glass - while sunlight was not fatal, it did cause some issues, plus Chris had a habit of working late and sleeping through the day.  He didn’t need bright sunlight spilling in while he was trying to rest.

 

He hears the glass door slide open and smiles when Stiles steps in. Chris looks his fill at the mole dotted perfection that is his boy, all long lean limbs and broad shoulders. It’s his eyes, though, that really draw Chris in, the color of the best Scottish whisky, or maybe fresh honey, so expressive, Stiles’s every emotion playing out in his eyes.

There’s more than enough room for them both to shower, and Chris reaches out and pulls Stiles closer to him. “Here baby, let me wash your hair.”

Chris grabs the shampoo, squeezing out a dollop he begins to massage it through Stiles thick hair. Stiles makes happy moans as Chris massages his scalp and neck. Chris can feel the tension from the day slowly leaving Stiles’s body. He maneuvers them so that Stiles is standing under the water and Stiles rinses his hair while Chris washes his own.

As he rubs at his own hair, hands glide down his back. “Want me to wash your back, Sir?” The mischievous lilt is back in Stiles’s voice and he can feel Stiles’s long fingers ghosting over his shoulders.

“That would be a lovely Stiles, thank you.”  Chris leans into Stiles’s touch as he begins to wash Chris’s shoulders and back, running a washcloth slowly over his skin. He can feel Stiles pressed up close to him, peppering small kisses along Chris’s neck as he runs the soft cloth down his back.

Lithe hands turn Chris so he’s facing Stiles, and clever fingers continue their task, his boy humming tunelessly as he washes over Chris’s chest, stopping to lean in again and press a kiss to his throat, then small pecks to his pecs.

The smooth glide of Stiles hands and the softness, the intimacy is getting to Chris. He needs to claim this stunning young man, and he needs to do it tonight.

His thoughts stutter to a halt when he feels those same smooth hands wrap gently around his already hard cock, and he groans at the soft half smile on Stiles’s lips.

“Want to make Sir feel good.  May I?” Stiles whispers against his neck.

“Of course baby, make me feel good.”

Stiles licks his lips and drops down smoothly to his knees. Chris leans back against the wall, relaxed, allowing Stiles to take control. The first soft kiss to the crown of his cock has him sighing. When Stiles’s mouth surrounds him he lets out a deep groan at the feel of Stiles warm mouth enveloping him. Chris has to fight the urge to thrust his hips, to bury his length in that warm haven.

“Such a good boy,” Chris murmurs, running his hands through Stiles wet hair, tugging gently on the longer strands. Stiles clever tongue works over the head of his cock and down its length in a move that has Chris growling. Warm, wet fingers stray between his legs and tug gently on his balls. Looking down Chris sees the most amazing sight. Red lips are stretched wide around his girth, and Stiles’s eyes are open and lust-blown. He reaches out to cup Stiles’s jaw as he works his length in an out of Stiles’s mouth, savoring the warm wet feeling. The only thing that would feel better would be finally sinking into that tight virgin hole.

He’s close, can feel his climax approaching. He taps Stiles in warning as he keeps going. “Make me come, baby.”

He feels Stiles’s throat open up around him and he slides deeper, the warmth and constriction of Stiles throat almost too much to handle, but he keeps his thrusts measured, watching for signs of distress from his boy. There aren’t any - all he can smell is the rich, heady scent of Stiles’s arousal.

Chris comes with a low growl. Pulling out slowly, he watches mesmerized as Stiles swallows Chris’s come. The hazy smile on his boy's face makes Chris’s gut clench.

Stiles lets out a soft sound when Chris hauls him to his feet, the sound soon replaced by a moan when Chris kisses him deeply. Chris can taste the traces of himself and Stiles own heady flavor. He growls deeply pulling Stiles flush against him. Stiles lazily ruts against Chris’s thigh while they kiss, making soft sounds as Chris runs his hands up and down Stiles’s back, finally coming to rest on the soft swell of Stiles’s bottom.

“Turn around, baby.”

Stiles gives Chris a dopey smile then turns, leaning against the wall. He lets out a soft sigh as Chris begins to wash him. Chris watches the suds of the body wash follow the dips and curves of Stiles’s back. He wants to follow the trail with his tongue, lave a path down that pale skin.

Pressing close to Stiles, he starts sucking kisses down the long arch of Stiles’s neck. He lets his left hand rest on Stiles’s belly, his fingers playing  the soft hairs of Stiles happy trail. Stiles drops his head against the shower wall and lets out a soft moan when Chris’s hand goes lower and begins stroking Stiles’s cock slowly while kissing his neck. Chris lets his fangs drop and grazes the tip of them across the pale expanse of Stiles throat, enjoying the shudder and moan that comes from Stiles.

“Did you mean it, Stiles? Do you really want me to feed from you tonight?” Chris speaks into the soft, damp hair at the nape of Stiles’s neck.

“I did, and I also said I wanted you to fuck me, Sir.” Stiles looks over his shoulder at Chris, eyebrow arched in what’s almost a dare.

“We can do that baby, we can do anything you want.” Chris feels a surge of possessiveness and lust. This wonderful young man wants him and Chris is going to make sure Stiles’s first time is something special. He has no plans to rush.

“Let me finish cleaning you up baby, then I’m going to drag you to bed,” Chris growls playfully.

Stiles wiggles his ass against Chris, smirking at the groan he draws out from him. “Baby, unless you want me fucking you in the shower you're going to behave.” Chris holds Stiles’s hip a little firmer, and is rewarded with a soft gasp. “Good boy.” Chris kisses the spot behind Stiles’s ear, the one that makes him squirm. Using the cloth again he finishes washing Stiles, then turns the taps off. Stepping out he grabs two thick towels, wrapping one around himself and then starting to dry Stiles.

Stiles squirms a little. “I can dry myself, Sir.”

“I know you can baby, but I want to.” Chris taps Stiles lightly on the rump. “Turn around and let me finish drying you." Chris ruffles the towel through Stiles’s hair laughing at the indignant yelp he gets from his boy.

Chris steps back and takes in the naked glory that is a freshly showered Stiles.  If only, he thinks, the boy could see himself as Chris does.

“All right, sweet one. I want you on the bed, on your belly.” Chris lets his voice drop deeper, into what he thinks of as his Dom voice.

Stiles gives a sweet little smile then walks off in the direction of the bed, giving Chris a lovely view of those long legs and that sweet, plump backside. Chris moves about the room gathering a few things, and then comes to the foot of the bed. Stiles has done as he was asked, is spread out face down on the bed, his breathing relaxed and his skin warmed by the shower, a soft pink glow evident.

“You look beautiful like that, Mischief.” Chris runs a soft hand down Stiles’s flank. Sitting on the edge of the bed he can’t help but lean down and kiss the dip in Stiles’s lower back, and the soft dimples above Stiles’s lush bottom. “So lovely and perfect for me, Mischief.”

“I'm not, you know.” Stiles’s voice is soft, muffled by the bed covers he’s pressed his face into. Chris can hear the slight increase in Stiles’s heart rate.

“You're not what, sweetheart? Use your words for me.” Chris rests his hand on Stiles’s back.

“Perfect, beautiful. I’m just me,” Stiles huffs into the soft cotton sheets.

“Are you arguing with me, sweet one?” Chris runs his hand down Stiles’s side till it  rests on a soft, plump ass cheek.

“Yes. I mean, no?” Stiles tilts his head so he’s looking down the bed at Chris, his eyes shining with uncertainty.

“Tell me, sweetheart.”

“I want to believe you, that that’s how you see me, I just…” Stiles sighs, a soft sound. It breaks Chris’s heart that his wonderful boy can’t see what a treasure he is.

“Baby roll over for me, please.” Chris wants his boy's attention, abandons all plans of taking things further until he knows Stiles is in the right headspace.

Stiles rolls onto his back with a sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes as if trying to hide.

“No baby, look at me.” Chris crawls up the bed till he hovers above his boy. Dropping down he rests his elbows on either side of Stiles’s head, cocooning him. “Will you at least believe that I find you beautiful, sweetheart? Even with a stubborn streak a mile wide?”

Stiles grins at that, then pouts a little. “I'm only stubborn when I know I’m right.” Leaning down, Chris captures Stiles’s lips in a soft kiss.

 “Believe me, baby. You’re all I could ever want. You have no idea what you do to me.” Chris takes one of Stiles’s hands and places it over his heart. Stiles reaches up with his other hand and runs his fingers through Chris’s hair, smiling softly.

“My sir. My Chris.” Hearing those words, Chris leans down and kisses his boy hungrily. Breaking away from the kiss, Chris starts to lick and nibble his way down Stiles’s throat, letting his fangs lightly graze Stiles’s pulse point. He’s rewarded with a low moan. “Such a tease, sir.”

Chris smiles into Stiles’s skin. "Oh, I haven’t even started baby.” He lightly nips at Stiles collar bone and then moves lower, breathing softly over one of Stiles’s pert nipples. Taking the sensitive nub between his lips he lets the tip of his tongue tease it while he sucks on it, making Stiles arch up under him.

“Oh, shit.” Stiles’s hands clutch at the sheets. Smirking, Chris moves onto the next nipple and laves it with the same attention, reveling in how responsive his boy is.

Chris slowly works his way down Stiles’s torso, losing himself in the soft sounds he’s drawing from his boy, the quiet gasps and soft moans music to his ears. When Chris finally takes Stiles’s cock in his mouth, his beautiful boy moans so loudly Chris is certain the clients downstairs can hear him. He pulls off with a lewd pop and grins at his boy. “That's it baby, let me hear you.”

Diving back down he works his boy with hand and mouth till Stiles is howling and coming down Chris’s throat. Chris gentles him through his orgasm, lightly lapping at Stiles’s softening cock. Chris is kissing Stiles’s thighs when he feels long fingers softly petting his hair. “Do you want to rest baby, or are you ready for some more?” Chris dearly wants to be inside his boy, to finally claim him, but he’s not ignorant of human needs, knows that Stiles may be worn out.

“Sir, if you don’t get that cock in me, I'm going to put garlic in your shampoo,” Stiles threatens, with a growl worthy of Peter.

“Now pet, is that any way to ask? Who’s in charge here?” Chris deliberately removes his mouth and hands from Stiles’s body, which is met with a whine.

“M’sorry, sir. It’s just – I want you, want to feel you. Please?” Stiles looks down the bed at Chris, biting his lip and fluttering his lashes, and how can Chris say no?

“Oh, baby. I’m going to ruin you.” Chris noses down between Stiles thighs, Stiles’s breathy moans spurring him on. Chris takes his time, opening Stiles first with his tongue, and then fingers, waiting until Stiles is squirming and writhing under his touch. He’s tempted to make Stiles come again just with his fingers and mouth, but the sweet sight of Stiles’s pert bottom makes Chris ache with the desire to fill him. Chris’s cock throbs heavily between his legs and the need to be in his boy drives him to finally get Stiles on his knees.

“On your hands and knees, baby. It will be easier for you to take me the first time.”

Stiles quickly follows Chris’s orders waggling his bottom enticingly once he’s on his front. Chris feels his fangs drop at the first push into Stiles welcoming heat, and the sweet whimpers and sighs his boy make have Chris’s blood thrumming. He fights to control the urge to just thrust into the velvet heat, to take until his boy’s a mess, holding himself still.

Stiles presses back eagerly, trying to force Chris to move, making those needy sounds that rock Chris to his core, but he’s not going to let Stiles rush this. Chris brings his hand down in a quick slap, the white flesh of Stiles’s ass turning a rosy pink. “Stiles, stop trying to make me go faster. We do this at _my_ pace.”

The surprised moan and  burst of arousal that course through Stiles has Chris smirking. He gives the boy’s plump ass another swat, and Stiles moan louder this time. “Next time baby, I’ll put you over my knee and paddle that sweet bottom of yours until it glows.” Chris growls.

“Yes please, Sir.” Stiles’s voice is a breathy whisper.

Chris looks down to where their bodies are joined, at the obscene stretch of Stiles’s rim around the engorged head of Chris cock. He runs a finger around the puffy, stretched skin. Stiles makes soft, needy noises, trying to encourage Chris to fuck him in earnest. “You're not going to force me to rush, pet. I want to make this good for both of us.” Chris eases slowly inside Stiles,  groaning at the rhythmic pressure of Stiles’s internal walls trying to pull him deeper. Running hands down Stiles’s bowed back he let his nails dig in, slightly raising the skin. Stiles moans softly in response. Hmmm. Stiles likes a little sting with the sweet? His boy’s full of surprises.

“Please sir, please. I need more,” Stiles begs. Chris reaches underneath Stiles and takes his boy’s cock in hand, running a thumb along its length in teasing soft strokes, knowing the twin sensation of Chris’s cock slowly easing into him and the soft hold he had on Stiles length would drive his boy crazy. After a few tortuous minutes where Chris has to force himself to go slow, he finally bottoms out, he and Stiles groaning together at the feeling.

“You're doing perfectly, my little Mischief. So good for your Sir,” Chris groans out as he slowly pulls back out of Stiles tight heat, moaning as he watches Stiles’s hole spasm and clutch at his cock.

 Chris’s hand circles Stiles’s throat, tilting his head back. It triggers another little moan. Mouthing along the exposed pale skin of Stiles’s throat, he lets his fangs drop, grazing the soft skin. Stiles moans again, then starts making little punched out sounds as Chris speeds up his thrusts. Sitting back on his heels, he pulls Stiles back with him, thrusting up in to Stiles’s welcoming heat, watching as  beads of pre come drip from the head of Stiles hard, red cock.

“Sir! So close, sir.” Stiles reaches behind him to rest a hand in Chris’s hair. Chris angles his thrusts, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves that he knows will have his boy seeing stars, and as Stiles starts to moan incoherently, he bites down. The slide of his fangs into Stiles’s soft flesh feels like heaven, his blood tastes like summer burning bright in Chris’s mouth, like love and home and everything Chris never thought he could have. He could drink and drink, lost in this moment forever as his boy comes, spasming around him, drawing his cock in deeper, clenching around him until Chris comes with an almighty yell.

Chris manages to get himself and Stiles laying down while keeping a tight hold of his boy, feeling the urge to lick and sooth at the bitemark on Stiles’s throat. They drift in and out of sleep wrapped around each other. Chris wakes with Stiles sprawled across him, limbs everywhere, and Stiles breathing softly into Chris’s chest. He’s fairly certain Stiles is drooling a little, but Chris can’t find it in himself to care, too busy enjoying the deep feeling of contentment that rolls over him.

 

o0o

 

 

Chris wakes sometime after midnight to a feeling of unease. Something’s wrong. Looking over, Stiles is still out cold, his lips parted in sleep, looking young and vulnerable. A smile quirks Chris’s lips - his boy is anything but vulnerable. Easing quietly out of bed, Chris slips on a pair of light sleep pants and a loose tee. Walking to the large arched window at the far end of the room, he peered out.

The moon was still up, hiding half of her face, reminding Chris that he needed to arrange someone to take Boyd and Erica's shift for the night of the moon run. Peter has already told Chris that he expects him to join the Hales and Stilinskis for that night. “Be prepared for the shovel talk,” Peter had joked. Chris has to admit, he’s not looking forward to the night. He’s nervous about talking to Stiles’s father, and he’s hoping against hope that Peter won’t stick his nose in during that conversation.

Opening the door that leads out onto the small balcony, Chris takes a deep breath, savoring the autumn night air, the chill in the air not bothering him.

Movement down below catches his eye, and a flash of silver has Chris leaping over the railing and down to the street below. Moving faster than any werewolf, he grabs at the cloaked stranger before they escape.

“What are you doing here?” Chris snarls, shaking the hooded figure.

“Oh my, big brother. Aren't you happy to see me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
